EQUILÁTERO
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO, historia golosa presentada en la GF 2014. Para adultos de amplio criterio. ¿Y si en vez de elegir, pudieras quedarte con todas las opciones?
1. Chapter 1

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras y editoriales; y sólo me los cojo un rato para crear historias golosas sin afán de lucro.**

_Universo alterno, moderno y goloso describiendo relaciones amorosas poco comunes. Yo no juzgo ni condeno, sólo plasmo sentimientos y situaciones que ocurren todos los días y en más personas de las que creemos._

_Escenas __**lemon**__. Avisados estamos todos: si no te gustan las historias fuertes NO LEAS._

_Minific presentado en la Guerra Florida 2014, que allá quedó inconcluso, pero aquí lo terminaré. No voy a inventar el hilo negro, pero tampoco me llevo a posta ideas ajenas sin permiso, así que si encuentras alguna historia parecida será pura casualidad.  
><em>

_Gracias a **Friditas** por la sugerencia y a **Lady Lyuva** por permitirme usar su idea de Albert (ella sabe cuál) para este fic._

_,-_

* * *

><p><strong>EQUILÁTERO<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

,-

El silencio sepulcral que domina la elegante oficina acorde al rango de su ocupante se rompe al momento en que suena el teléfono fijo, y sobresalta al joven ejecutivo que estaba concentrado en sus múltiples asuntos empresariales. Muy molesto, contestó al cuarto o quinto timbrazo. Al otro lado de la línea estaba su secretaria, que le habló con una octava más en su tono de voz, por el miedo de saber que su jefe la reñiría por pasarle una llamada a pesar de que le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

El joven echó un vistazo rápido a la gran cantidad de documentos que le quedaban por revisar. Muchos de ellos pueden esperar, pero él es un profesional y un workhólico confeso. Encima, desde que el Patriarca se había ido de nuevo a sus viajes de aventura y exploración él, que era el siguiente en la línea directiva por la renuncia de su hermano -que prefería la investigación científica en vez de los negocios- tenía una carga de trabajo que incluso le llevó a romper con su novia de toda la vida.

_«¿A quién quieres engañar, Archibald? Nunca quisiste a Annie Britter. Sólo empezaste a salir con ella por una serie de enredos y por hacerle caso a...»_

A Candy, su prima adoptiva: esa revoltosa que al igual que el Patriarca, le gusta andar suelta por los mundos de Dios en vez de centrarse y casarse de una buena vez. La última aventura de la chica fue partir a Siria como enfermera para una ONG de atención médica de alcance mundial. Hasta Albert intentó disuadirla de ir a un país inmerso en una cruenta guerra civil, pero la ojiverde es realmente tenaz y no la convencieron. Apenas si consiguieron sacarle la promesa de que les avisaría en caso de tener algún problema.

Pero precisamente es a esa preciosa rubia de ojos verdes a quien en realidad querría desnuda en su cama, todos los días, y por eso tomó la decisión de cortar las vanas esperanzas de Annie, aunque lógicamente no le dio esos motivos para la ruptura, sino otros más convencionales como el enfriamiento de su cariño y el exceso de trabajo.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente fue el parteaguas que animó a Archie a terminar con Annie fue aquella última vez en que hicieron el amor y en medio de los gritos de ella por su orgasmo, él gimió un sentido "_Candy_" al tener el suyo. Tuvo suerte de que Annie no lo hubiera escuchado, pero fue lo suficientemente listo para saber que era hora de terminar con la farsa. Unos días después, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo rompió su noviazgo con la ojiazul.

Pensaba en su amada, alocada y aventurera rubia, cuando la voz de su secretaria lo interrumpió de nuevo.

_-Señor Cornwell..._

Archibald Cornwell se mesó los cabellos desesperado, y pagó con la pobre secretaria el estrés al que estaba sometido.

_-¿No te dije que no me pasaras llamadas, Molly? ¡Ninguna llamada! ¡No quiero que NADIE me desconcentre, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo!_

Molly justificó la interrupción explicando el motivo de la llamada a la extensión privada de Archie.

_-Señor Cornwell, lo molesto porque del otro lado de la línea tengo a la señorita Candice White-Andrew, y usted me dijo que ella era importante._

El corazón de Archie dio un vuelco. Tuvo un mal presentimiento habida cuenta el peligroso destino donde actualmente se encontraba Candy haciendo voluntariado, como parte de una ONG especializada en atención médica en zonas de guerra o devastadas por desastres naturales.

_-¡Jo-der! A ver si no le ha pasado algo... ¿te dijo si está todavía en Aleppo?_

_-No, señor, de hecho no le he preguntado nada, pero se la escucha muy triste._

La preocupación del joven fue en aumento.

_-Pásamela inmediatamente, Molly... y disculpa lo de hace un momento, es que ya sabes cómo estoy desde que Albert y Stear me dejaron solo..._

_-Sí señor, no se lo tomo en cuenta. Está muy estresado ahora que hasta Johnson se fue._

George Johnson está de luna de miel porque se ha casado con aquella linda mujercita a la que suele nombrar como "Lady Soraya", aunque a decir verdad, con tanta presión Archibald ya ha olvidado el nombre real de la distinguida y flamante señora Johnson. Su prioridad es Candy. En realidad, siempre lo ha sido.

_-Le paso a la señorita Andrew..._

_-Gracias, Molly._

Se afloja el nudo de la elegante corbata de seda azul y el botón del cuello de su impecable camisa, a la vez que da un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de agua mientras espera la conexión de la llamada desde el conmutador de Molly a su extensión.

_-Archie...-_ la voz de la rubia se escucha llorosa.

Al dandi se le parte el alma oírla así. La ama tanto, aunque no sea suya ni lo vaya a ser nunca. O tal vez por eso la ama y desea con tanta locura.

_-Dime, Gatita... ¿te pasa algo malo? ¿Sigues en Aleppo? ¿Esos cabrones de la guerra te han hecho daño? ¿Quieres que mande un avión a Beirut o a donde te quede más cerca, para que te evacuen? ¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te hacen pasar frío?  
><em>  
>El joven habla atropelladamente, haciendo un bombardeo de preguntas por el nerviosismo y la preocupación.<p>

_-Ahora no estoy en Siria, Archie, estoy en Londres. Y dentro de lo que cabe, estoy bien..._

«¿Londres?»

Caramba, esta chica cambia de ciudad antes de que la gente se acostumbre a su última localización. Aun tiene en el marco digital de su escritorio una secuencia de fotos de Candy en Aleppo _-¿o era Homs?-_ durante las fiestas por el fin del Ramadán.

En las imágenes se ve preciosa a pesar, o incluso, de llevar el _hijab_ -velo musulmán-, porque la prenda realza su hermosa cara sin artificios, más ahora que su piel luce ligeramente dorada gracias a la constante exposición al espléndido sol mediterráneo.

En todas las fotos aparece sonriente, ya sea con compañeros de la ONG o con niños sirios. Al igual que cuando trabajaba en hospitales americanos, la rubia tiene la cualidad de hacer sentir bien a sus pacientes, aun siendo pequeños víctimas de una despiadada guerra civil. Los ojos verdes de la chica, perfilados con _khol_ al estilo de las mujeres árabes, aumentan su belleza y se han quedado grabados en la mente de Archibald como una marca al rojo vivo en su mente, para siempre. Las pequeñas manos de esa mujer aparecen tatuadas con bellos arabescos temporales, gracias al _henna_. Ese look árabe le confiere un aura de misteriosa sensualidad que enloquece a Archie.

_-Gatita, ¿qué estás haciendo en Londres?_

Ella rompe a llorar de nuevo.

_-Sigh... vine a ver a mi novio, aprovechando una recaudación de ayuda humanitaria, pero..._

_-¡Pero qué, carajo! Perdón, Candy, es que estoy muy nervioso..._

_-Hemos roto. Más bien él ha roto conmigo. Está saliendo con una compañera suya. Dijo que quería una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a estar siempre con él._

El dandi siente que el alma se le va a los pies. No sabe cuál es la emoción que ahora domina su ser dificultándole pensar fríamente: la rabia, los celos o la preocupación por ella.

_-¿Será cabronazo el titiritero de mierda ese? Pero bueno, qué se puede esperar de un bastardo que aun no sabe bien ni quién es. Estúpido niñato hijo de puta..._

_-Archie... por favor..._

El tono de voz que oyó de Candy, suplicante y enronquecido por la tristeza y las horas llorando, en vez de conmoverlo en realidad excitó mucho al petimetre. Se la imaginó tendida en su cama y dispuesta para él, desnuda, húmeda, ruborizada y suplicante; diciéndole exactamente las mismas palabras, en el mismo tono, pero para incitarlo a poseerla. Empezó a ponerse duro y caliente, mal asunto.

_-Dime, Gatita..._

_-¿Podrían venir tú o Stear por mí al O'Hare? Al rato voy a ir a comprar el boleto de avión. Llegaré pasado mañana, pero no quiero quedarme en Chicago sino ir directa a Lakewood o a Hogar de Pony._

_-No, Candy..._

Candy contuvo la respiración. ¿Su querido Archie le estaba negando ese pequeño favor?

_-Está bien, Archie, entiendo que estén ocup..._

_-No, no me entiendes, Candy, déjame terminar. No te voy a ir a recoger al O'Hare porque osotros vamos por ti a Londres. Usaremos el avión privado del tío William, no creo que se enfade por ello. O sea, iremos Stear y yo por ti._

_-Oh, pero... ¿no vas a avisarle a Albert?_

_-Pero nada, además, ya sabes que anda en Alaska, en sus movidas ecologistas, así que ni lo necesita ahora. Pero al menos él se reporta cada tres días, ¿sabes? Ayer hablamos, así que para cuando nos comuniquemos de nuevo estaremos de regreso._

Un pequeño reproche hacia la rubia, que no llama a casa tan seguido. De hecho, ¿cuánto hace que no hablaba por teléfono con Archie? ¿Dos meses?

_-Lo siento, Archie... yo me reportaba a la casa, pero pues nunca están. No te enfades conmigo._

Otra vez ese tonito de voz que se la pone tan tiesa como para partir una roca.

_-No podría enfadarme contigo ni aunque me lo propusiera, Gatita...-_ la voz de Archie se escucha anhelante, como una caricia.

_«Mierda, tanto estrés te está haciendo decir lo que no debes... cállate, estúpido Archie, ¿has olvidado el acuerdo que hiciste con tu hermano?»_

Se supone que él y Stear habían acordado hace bastantes años no exteriorizar ante otras personas sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa ojiverde. Porque los dos saben que ambos están sin remedio locos por ella. Prometieron que se limitarían a seguir cascándosela pensando en la bellísima rubia, como vienen haciendo desde la adolescencia; y a tirarse mujeres cerrando los ojos para hacerse la ilusión de que es su rubia idolatrada. En los últimos años han estado montando tríos con chicas dispuestas a ello, siempre pensando en que era Candy a quien se estaban tirando. Era su manera de sacar el amor que tenían guardado para la hermosa rubia desde que tenían trece o quince años.

Pero a veces cuesta tanto callar lo que oprime el corazón, especialmente cuando esa chica, la mujer de tu vida, te llama balbuceando por las lágrimas derramadas a causa de un miserable hijo de mil padres. ¡Cuánto daría por abrazarla dulcemente, y besarla tiernamente hasta que se sintiera tranquila!

_-Bueno, dime en qué hotel estás hospedada y mañana mismo a esta hora pasamos por ti._

_-¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? No estoy en un hotel, sino en el apartamento de Albert en Covent Garden. Me dio una copia de las llaves cuando me fui a Siria._

_-¿Y por qué no te fuiste a la casa Andrew en Chelsea? Ahí estarías más cómoda._

_-Me gusta más Covent Garden, Archie, esta mañana estuve bastante paseando por ahí. Comiendo, mirando gente, comprando frutas tropicales. Mañana iré de nuevo a pasear por las calles, me encanta este barrio, su aire multicultural e intelectual. Sus habitantes parecen libres y felices; en Chelsea son muy estirados. Además..._

El joven nota que la chica ha detenido abruptamente la conversación, así que la apremia a continuar.

_-¿Además qué, Gatita? ¿No me digas que aquella escoria te ha visitado en Chelsea?_

_-Sí... por eso no quise alojarme en la casa. Él ni siquiera sabe que existe este apartamento._

_-De acuerdo, preciosa, en cuanto cuelgue llamaré al hangar para que preparen el avión, llamo a Stear y mientras arreglan el vuelo paso por mi hermano para ir a recoger los pasaportes a la casa e irnos pitando al aeropuerto. Bueno..._

Al joven le parte el alma tener que colgar el teléfono, pero debe hacerlo si quiere gestionar todo rápidamente. Sin embargo, no se atreve a hacerlo, no quiere, desea seguir sintiendo la cercanía de la rubia aunque sea por medio de un maldito auricular de conmutador. Ella interrumpe el silencio.

_-Archie, cuelga ya... Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Mañana te abrazaré con cariño, te lo prometo._

Como si le estuvieran quitando a un niño su juguete favorito, Archie cuelga haciendo una mueca de disgusto, no sin antes despedirse efusivamente de Candy prometiéndole que irán por ella al día siguiente. A continuación, aprieta la tecla de cortar la llamada y revisando en su agenda personal, marca un número que lo comunica al hangar y comienza a dar instrucciones a los empleados del mismo. Luego se aplica en localizar a su piloto de confianza... porque de Stear, aunque sepa pilotar, no se fía tanto como para hacer un viaje interoceánico; y mucho menos si va a estar nervioso y preocupado por Candy.

Finalmente, marca el teléfono de su hermano para ponerlo al corriente de la situación y darle algunas indicaciones mientras prepara el viaje.

o-o-o

**"" ****_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_**** ""  
>Elegimos amar, pero no podemos elegir dejar de amar (Publio Sirio)<strong>

***-*-*-*.-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

o-o-o

,-

Vuelvo a las andadas golosas, ahorita empezó ligth, pero ya verán "aluego". De antemano, muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¿Por qué este título tan geométrico? Porque el equilátero es un triángulo perfecto, jijijiji... ya se irán enterando.


	2. Chapter 2

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO!**

Sé que las historias que hago son raras y feítas, no tienen nada que ver con la dulce historia que conocemos. No logro encontrar el punto rosa (sin albur), y las veces que lo he intentado no me siento cómoda con el resultado. Así que cada review recibido es muy valioso para mí. Aquí les va otro episodio, subiendo un tono la intensidad cachichurris aunque, ¡pobre de mi Gafitas!

**LECTURA SÓLO PARA ADULTOS**, si no te gustan las escenas subidas de tono, o las situaciones adultas, por favor no leas.

Que lo disfruten!

,.

,.

,.

* * *

><p><em>-Archie, cuelga ya... Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Mañana te abrazaré con cariño, te lo prometo.<em>

Como si le estuvieran quitando a un niño su juguete favorito, Archie cuelga haciendo una mueca de disgusto, no sin antes despedirse efusivamente de Candy prometiéndole que irán por ella al día siguiente. A continuación, aprieta la tecla de cortar la llamada y revisando en su agenda personal, marca un número que lo comunica al hangar y comienza a dar instrucciones a los empleados del mismo. Luego se aplica en localizar a su piloto de confianza... porque de Stear, aunque sepa pilotar, no se fía tanto como para hacer un viaje interoceánico; y mucho menos si va a estar nervioso y preocupado por Candy.

Finalmente, marca el teléfono de su hermano para ponerlo al corriente de la situación y darle algunas indicaciones mientras prepara el viaje.

o-o-o

**"" _Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_ ""  
>Elegimos amar, pero no podemos elegir dejar de amar (Publio Sirio)<strong>

o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o<p>

**CAPÍTULO 2**

o-o-o

Alistair Cornwell se encuentra en su oficina, ubicada en el departamento de ingeniería aeroespacial de una prestigiosa universidad. Es ahí donde el joven y brillante ingeniero se pasa los días -y algunas noches- resolviendo complicadas ecuaciones en una pizarra transparente, para después trasladarlas al papel o al ordenador y crear nuevos diseños para vehículos impulsores, y los artefactos que serán colocados en el espacio. Pronto recibirá su doctorado en aeronáutica, así que trabaja sin descanso incluso los fines de semana. De todas formas, él no es un joven fiestero como su hermano menor.

Tiene problemas con el plotter, que imprime a gran escala sus modelos en papel, y eso lo tiene cabreado desde primera hora. Pero aun así, su nuevo trabajo le encanta. Le da unos golpes a la enorme impresora, presa de la frustración.

_-Maldita máquina del demonio... ¡pero si ya te reparé cinco veces! ¿Qué estarán esperando las ratas avarientas de Compras para autorizar un nuevo plotter?_

Hace dos años que Alistair Cornwell se retiró de la empresa familiar, cediendo su lugar preferente como primogénito a su hermano menor, Archibald. No lo hizo por cobardía o incompetencia, sino porque se sentía terriblemente asfixiado en ese trabajo. Lo suyo son las matemáticas, los inventos, experimentar al aire libre. Además, lejos del Corporativo Andrew también se mantendrá lejos de esa hermosa mujer que le robó el corazón desde sus tiernos quince años.

En efecto, Alistair sigue profundamente enamorado de Candy, de hecho en el momento en que suena el teléfono estaba abstraído contemplando embelesado una colección de diapositivas en su ordenador. Había decidido tomare un descanso y se acordó de su conejillo de Indias, por lo que abrió su archivo secreto. Es una sucesión de fotografías de la rubia en las más variadas circunstancias: en sus misiones humanitarias, o divirtiéndose de lo lindo en el lago de la mansión de Lakewood, luciendo un fabuloso bikini rosa cuando tendría diecinueve o veinte años. Esas fotos de la chica en bikini Stear las tomó a escondidas, con una diminuta cámara que había instalado en la cesta de picnic, y fue lo mejor, porque seguramente a la chica no le gustaría saber que su primo adoptivo lleva siete años cascándosela con una foto en especial: aquella en la que a la hermosa rubia se le pega el bikini por estar mojada, reconociendo con sus dedos cada uno de sus pliegues y brotes más íntimos.

A diferencia de su hermano menor, por fortuna Stear no tuvo que romper con la dulce Patricia O'Brien, sino que más bien nunca fueron realmente novios. Siguen siendo muy buenos amigos y de hecho ella comparte su vida con un colega de Alistair. Ella a veces le aconseja que trate de olvidar a Cany, que haga su vida con otra chica y sea feliz.

_«Como si eso fuera tan fácil...»_ es lo que siempre piensa él, regalando a la castaña su afable mirada marrón. ¿Para qué enojarse con Patty, si ella sólo intenta ayudarlo a ser feliz?

El laboratorio-despacho de Stear es privado, por lo que nadie entra sin que él de acceso, así que su pequeño secreto está a salvo. Ni siquiera su hermano conoce esas fotos.

-Eres_ tan hermosa, Candy... he aceptado mi derrota cuando elegiste a Anthony, y luego cuando te enamoraste de Grandchester, y después de ese mamón de David, y ahora que de nuevo estás con Terry... pero juro que si tengo la mínima oportunidad, te haré mía para toda la eternidad- _dice acariciando su imagen favorita en el monitor. Siempre era lo mismo cuando le daba por mirar las fotos: contemplarlas con adoración a la vez que su mano comienza a tocar su palpitante masculinidad, en un precario intento de satisfacer el deseo que lo consume.

Con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en su foto preferida de Candy, el joven de pelo negro comienza a fantasear con la rubia. Se la imagina entrando a su laboratorio, vistiendo únicamente una bata blanca igual a la suya, y él despojándola de ella con cuidado y pasión a la vez que la devora a base de hambrientos besos. Sin dejar de trabajarse febrilmente, echó un vistazo rápido a su moderno escritorio negro e imaginó a la rubia sentada sobre él, abierta, dispuesta, húmeda... y que él la toma ahí mismo, en el escritorio, entre gemidos salvajes y caricias ardientes.

_-Ahhh... ufff... cómo me pones, Candy...-_ el joven y vigoroso científico no es de piedra, encima está enamorado hasta las trancas.

Imagina una escena donde cabalgan frenéticos desnudos, con los diplomas del joven, el teléfono fijo, y su pizarra de corcho tachonada con decenas de post-its llenos de notas ininteligibles, como escenografía del erótico encuentro. Juraría que está sintiendo las piernas de la rubia cruzando su espalda, y las uñas femeninas arañándole la espalda, por el inmenso placer que sus embestidas de hombre apasionado le producen.

Alistair estaba tan concentrado en hacerse justicia por propia mano, fantaseando con la rubia de sus amores, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse con el timbrazo del teléfono, al punto de casi caerse de la silla de escritorio. Antes de contestar guarda la colección de diapositivas tecleando la clave secreta, y coge un pañuelo de papel antes de ir a contestar el aparato. El teléfono del laboratorio siguió timbrando, inmisericorde ante el sufrimiento de un pobre hombre al que le han cortado la inspiración en plena faena, y que se cierra torpemente los pantalones. Ahora es cuando le vendría bien llevar el kilt, piensa con una risa ladeada que más bien es una mueca de desagrado.

_«Mierda, como sea otro vendedor de telemarketing maldeciré a todos tus muertos, Graham-Bell...»_

_-¿Diga?-_ contesta de mala gana.

_-Soy yo, hermano... mira, acaba de llamarme la Gatita, Stear... y está muy mal._

El científico se pone en guardia enseguida. Se temió lo peor, dada la situación de guerra civil que se vive en donde la chica está haciendo voluntariado.

_-¿Qué le pasó a Candy? ¿Le han hecho algo en Siria?_

_-En ese aspecto está bien, Stear. Ahora está en Londres porque tenía un compromiso con su ONG, pero también quería hacer otras cosas que no salieron bien, Ha roto con el innombrable otra vez, pero ahora él se la jugó feo..._

_-Si ya lo sabía yo, Archie, que ese tipo sólo le haría daño a la pobre Candy... Lleva lastimándola desde el San Pablo._

Muy enfadado, Archie le contó brevemente a su hermano toda la murga sobre la rubia y su ex novio, y sus planes de ir a por ella en el avión de la empresa. Cada palabra que salía de la sensual boca del menor de los Cornwell iba cargada de rencor, pero su hermano mayor le conmina a apaciguar su ira, y mejor pensar en un plan de rescate para la joven que ambos adoran.

_-¿Y para qué me sigues contando, hermano? ¡Debes ir a por ella inmediatamente! ¡Vete a Londres pero ya! No creo que el tío William se enoje por eso, después de todo ella es de la familia y siempre la hemos cuidado entre todos._

Archie le responde a su hermano en un tono sombrío.

_-No, Stear, debemos ir los dos. Si voy yo solo no podré contenerme..._

Un gesto de preocupación aparece en la cara del hermano mayor.

_-¿Contenerte de ir a buscar a aquel individuo y darle una paliza?_

_-Sí, pero también de abrazar a Candy y no soltarla... ya me entiendes. Por eso necesito que vengas conmigo._

_-De acuerdo. Pero sabes que yo tampoco podré contenerme de abrazarla y no querer soltarla._

Y los dos se quedaron mudos a cada lado de la línea. Stear es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero siempre contundentes. Archie entendió a la perfección lo que su hermano mayor quiso decirle: que tenía las mismas o más ganas que él de hacerle el amor a Candy. Dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

_-Bueno, hermano, ahí estaré yo..._

Alistair se hizo pues a la idea de que su hermano impediría cualquier mínimo intento de avance por su parte. Era lo mejor.

_-¿Vas a querer que pilote?_

_-No, Stear, he llamado al capitán Munro y nos espera a la una de la tarde en el hangar. En un cuarto de hora estoy en la casa, así que vas moviendo el culo pero ya, y te vienes para la casa._

_-Entiendo, yo llego en menos de quince minutos a la casa. ¿Quieres que busque tu pasaporte?_

_-Si llegas antes que yo, sí, gracias... Está en el primer cajón del buró derecho de la cama, coges también el tuyo, y me esperas ahí._

_-De acuerdo._

Archie cuelga el teléfono y Stear apaga rápidamente todo su equipo, se echa las llaves al bolsillo de la bata y se va pitando a la casa. Mientras conduce, se pone en la oreja el manos libres de su teléfono móvil, llama a Gloria, el ama de llaves, y le da instrucciones precisas. Después, no resiste la tentación de hackear el teléfono de su hermano, para extraer el número desde donde llamó Candy en Londres. Quiere, necesita hablar con ella y asegurarse de que está bien.

Los pocos segundos que tarda en entrar la llamada son un suplicio para el joven, que se siente más angustiado que en aquellos tiempos infantiles en que la tía Elroy le obligaba a escuchar Carmina Burana. Finalmente, la dulce voz de aquella mujer que tanto adora se escucha al otro lado de la línea -y del mar-.

_-¿Sí?_

_-¡Candy! Eh... ¡soy Stear!_

Ella ríe espontáneamente, siempre le ha hecho gracia la timidez de su primo adoptivo.

_-Desde que dijiste la primera sílaba de mi nombre supe que eras tú, Stear. Tu voz es inconfundible... y hermosa.  
><em>  
>Los dos se ruborizaron hasta lo indecible. Y agradecieron no estar viéndose frente a frente.<p>

_-Ay, Candy, qué cosas dices... Bueno, me alegro escucharte más animada. Archie me contó lo sucedido._

_-Oh, Stear..._

La rubia suspira y Stear al escucharla se la imaginó jadeando y estremeciéndose a causa de sus caricias; lo que empezó excitarlo y endurecerlo. Se maldijo, porque siempre era igual.

_-Bueno, Stear... no te voy a negar que estoy triste, pero pues la vida continúa, qué remedio. Estando en Siria me di cuenta de que lo que nosotros llamamos problemas en realidad son contratiempos. Tenemos salud, techo, comida... y muchos de ellos no._

Admirable. Por detalles así cada día la ama con mayor intensidad.

_«Te amo, te necesito, Candy... »_

_-Esto... tienes toda la razón, nena. Mañana iremos Archie y yo por ti. ¿Estás en la casa de Chelsea?_

_-No, estoy en el apartamento de Albert en Covent Garden._

Al pelinegro se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa es su Candy: sencilla, práctica, libre y bohemia. En vez de ir a la mansión del mejor barrio londinense a que la mime la servidumbre, va y se aloja en aquel pequeño apartamento donde él duerme cuando va por Londres con su hermano, eso sí, Archie termina marchándose a Chelsea con cualquier excusa. El dandi no puede evitar que le encante el lujo.

_-Excelente, pues nada... nos vemos mañana. Estoy por llegar a la casa y tengo que buscar los pasaportes para ir a donde tú._

_-Aquí los espero, Stear, gracias. Los quiero mucho a los dos._

_-Nosotros también, preciosa._

_«Y no sabes cuánto...»_

_-Hasta mañana..._

Stear aun tiene el manos libre en la oreja cuando se oye el monótono sonido de cuelgue porque la chica ha dado por finalizada la llamada. Entonces, mientras va entrando al garaje de la mansión, musita un "_te amo_" que sólo él puede escuchar. A las puertas de la mansión ya le espera un impaciente Archie con una bolsa de deporte en cada mano.

_-Pensé que me moriría sin conocer una idea tuya que funcionara, Stear-_ lo dice por las bolsas de deporte con dos cambios de ropa y los pasaportes, que la anciana Gloria ha preparado siguiendo las instrucciones de Stear.

_-Vete a la mierda...-_ le responde el joven de gafas, a la vez que le hace un corte de mangas.

_-Bueno, Stear, no te lo tomes tan a pecho... A ver, ¿traes gasolina como para ir al aeropuerto?_

_-Sí, Archie, llené el depósito esta misma mañana._

Stear todavía no termina la frase, cuando su impulsivo hermano entra al coche por la portezuela del copiloto y arroja las bolsas de deporte al asiento de atrás. El pelinegro lo entiende perfectamente y dando marcha atrás, vuelve a tomar la calle para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Gloria les desea un buen viaje a gritos, aunque ya sabe lo que ocurre porque Archie le ha explicado brevemente.

_-Se nos nota mucho, ¿verdad que sí, Archie?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Que estamos enamorados de la Gatita?_

_-Si sabes para qué preguntas._

_-Pues lo mismo tú, imbécil. Y sí, se nos nota a leguas que estamos locos por ella. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me importa una mierda!_

_-¿Y Annie?_

_-¿Ella? Honestamente me da igual, Stear... ella sabía perfectamente que nunca la amé y si se quiso aferrar todos estos años, pues fue su problema. De todas maneras, el otro día la vi en el hipódromo con un tipo que, creo, es el socio de Tom Stevens._

Stear se limita a mirar de reojo a su hermano a través del espejo retrovisor y sigue conduciendo, aparentemente impasible, aunque bulle por dentro.

_-Y no te hagas el sordo, Stear, a ti también se te nota cuánto amas a Candy._

El guapo inventor se desvía hacia el arcén de la carretera que conduce al aeropuerto, detiene el coche, y por fin saca la emoción que lleva dentro; y mirándole a los ojos a través de las gafas, se confiesa ante su hermano.

_-Bufff... ¿qué vamos a hacer, Archie? _-dice posando las manos con desesperación sobre el volante- _O sea, en el dudoso caso en que ella por fin mire a uno de los dos como hombre... yo no podría soportar verla sólo contigo o que tú me veas solo con ella, preferiría incluso compartirla contigo._

Archie se sorprende, mira fijamente a su hermano, y al final sonríe perverso. El pelinegro se ruboriza e intenta arreglar la pifia a la vez que arranca el coche de nuevo para reanudar la marcha.

_-Bah, no me hagas caso hermano, estoy majara por la presión._

Archibald vuelve a girar la llave del switch para apagar otra vez el coche de su hermano.

_-Stear, cuando uno está bajo presión es cuando realmente hace y dice lo que piensa._

_-¿Q...qué dices, Archie? ¿Tú te estás oyendo?_

_-Estoy hablando completamente en serio, Stear. Te tomo la palabra: también compartiría a la Gatita contigo porque no aguantaría verla sólo a tu lado, pero tampoco soportaría tu sufrimiento si la vieses únicamente conmigo._

_-Mejor cállate, Archie... andas haciendo planes locos y ni siquiera sabes qué piensa ella_- y disgustado pone en marcha su automóvil por segunda vez.

_Touché_. Los hermanos podrán tener miles de sueños calientes e idílicos planes de futuro al lado de la hermosa mujer, pero ¿Candy aceptaría compartirlos con ellos? Pues claro que no. Así que esta es otra más de las idas de olla de los hermanos, una fantasía que quedará entre ellos.

El resto del trayecto lo hacen en absoluto silencio hasta que llegan al hangar. El capitán Munro y la pequeña tripulación saludan a los jóvenes, los instalan en el aparato y mientras hacen el papeleo para salir los chicos disfrutan de una deliciosa comida a bordo. Sin duda, Jack Munro es muy eficiente y Albert hizo bien en contratarle a pesar de su pasado como drogadicto. Pero ahora lleva muchos años limpio y esforzándose por demostrar su valía profesional en esta oportunidad laboral.

Los hermanos están seguros de que ese viaje será un antes y un después en sus vidas. Se quedan mirando uno al otro unos segundos, pero los dos saben de qué va la cosa y ambos asienten a la propuesta de Archie.

Ahora toca ver qué opina la hermosa rubia, aunque mentalmente se hacen a la idea de que Candy los enviará a Marte a la mínima insinuación. Hacen la misma mueca de amarga resignación, al mismo tiempo que sienten cómo despega la aeronave que les lleva a su destino.

.-

CONTINUARÁ...

**_Alea jacta est_  
>(La suerte está echada)<strong>

**o-o-o**

* * *

><p><strong>SALUDOS!<strong>

**Josie** Pues no andas muy errada, aunque el título es muy obvio. Como ya terminé los cuatro capítulos, la historia será actualizada y completada en pocos días. Gracias!

**Friditas** Me dejas sin palabras. Lloré cuando leí este mensaje, y ahora me cuesta mucho contestarlo. Yo no sé lo que debe escribir un autor, no lo soy ni lo seré; simplemente las ideas brotan y las tecleo. Intento contar las cosas como a mí me gustaría leerlas, de una manera fácil de leer; aunque reconozco que muchas veces me paso de burda con los personajes, pero es que una vocecita interior me dice ¡son adultos!, y no me nace darles diálogos sosos de niños ignorantes de la vida. Muchas, muchas gracias por todo: por tu apoyo y por tu amistad.

**Blackcat2010** Gracias, amigolosa! A mí tampoco me acaba de gustar cómo escribo, pero pos le doy pa'lante y en el camino nos divertimos todas. Qué bueno que te guste la historia... ¡y espera a saber el secreto de Albert, muahahahahaha!

**Guest** Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando!

**Lady Lyuva Sol **Amiga, no tengo palabras para agradecer tu apoyo. Como le digo a Friditas, yo nomás cuento los fics como a mí me gustaría leerlos, que sean de fácil comprensión y con lenguaje normal. Yo me siento honrada de contar con tu amistad.

**Nadia M Andrew** Válgame, jajajaja... pues a ver si no hay daños colaterales, porque esta historia se actualizará rápido. Gracias por leerme y encantada de contar con tu apoyo.

**Bowerslittlegirl** Jejejeje... sí, se trata de que estos muchachos se lo pasen bien ;) Aquí tienes el nuevo episodio. Gracias, nena!

**Sabrina Weasley** Nuevo capítulo, no me linches por dejar a Stear como novio de rancho, ya se desquitará, ¡y de qué manera! Gracias por leer, paisa!


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCENAS MUY FUERTES, para adultos de amplio criterio**. _Luego no me reclamen ni digan que no avisé..._

_¡Hola, nenas! De nuevo quiero agradecer sinceramente el apoyo recibido; en estas semanas un poquito movidas en las que fui metida en un caldo que ni cociné, pero ha servido para demostrar quiénes son mis amigas. La verdad y la forma de ser de una persona se demuestran más allá de besitos o cursis frases hechas. Ustedes han sido mi apoyo en el momento y la forma precisa, y se los agradezco mucho. También muchas gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo, aun no me siento muy segura de la calidad de lo que hago, pero con su apoyo le sigo echando ganas.  
><em>

_*Si estás cocinando, planchando, lavando o lo que sea, déjalo... y agarra un abanico o prepara una ducha helada. ¡Lo necesitarás!_

_Bien, como ya sé que andan ansiosas por las golosuras, ahí les van... ¡disfrútenlas!_

o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o<p>

Los hermanos están seguros de que ese viaje será un antes y un después en sus vidas. Se quedan mirando uno al otro unos segundos, pero los dos saben de qué va la cosa y ambos asienten a la propuesta de Archie.

Ahora toca ver qué opina la hermosa rubia, aunque mentalmente se hacen a la idea de que Candy los enviará a Marte a la mínima insinuación. Hacen la misma mueca de amarga resignación, al mismo tiempo que sienten cómo despega la aeronave que les lleva a su destino.

**_Alea jacta est_****  
>(La suerte está echada)<strong>

o-o-o

* * *

><p>,-<p>

o-o-o

**CAPÍTULO 3**

o-o-o

,-

El vuelo transcurre sin contratiempos y los hermanos, al ser los únicos pasajeros, se toman su tiempo para dormir, comer, asearse, leer, ver la televisión, hacer ejercicio... pero nada de lo que hacían los tranquilizaba. Esas casi nueve horas de vuelo fueron una auténtica tortura para los chicos. Se pasaron más tiempo mirando ansiosos por las ventanillas que haciendo otras cosas. Incluso Archie, con su característica impulsividad, fue a la cabina varias veces a preguntar al capitán Munro si faltaba mucho para llegar, como cuando en un viaje por carretera un niño impaciente pregunta cuánto tiempo falta.

_-¿Qué pasó, Archibald? ¿Te espera la novia allá o qué?_

_-Eh... no, Jack, lo que pasa es que es un negocio urgente._

_-Sí, claro... espero que el "negocio" salga tan bien como para compensar la ansiedad que estás pasando, muchacho-_ responde Munro socarronamente.

_-Humpf!-_ Archie se retira de la cabina refunfuñando y abochornado.

No acaba bien de aterrizar el avión en Heathrow, cuando los hermanos prácticamente saltan del mismo para abordar el lujoso monovolumen de la familia que Archie pidió desde Chicago.

_-Buenas tardes, señores Cornwell. Permítanme subir su equipaje._

_-Sólo traemos estas bolsas, Edward. Llévanos al apartamento de mi tío William, por favor._

_-¿Al de Covent Garden o al de Kensington, señor Archibald?_

_-Al de Covent Garden, Edward._

_-Como usted ordene, señor; pero antes debo informarle que tardaremos un buen rato en salir del aeropuerto. Hay una huelga de empleados de tierra y están dificultando cualquier actividad en estas instalaciones._

Archie se encoleriza al punto de casi gritar al pobre Edward, pero su hermano mayor lo tranquiliza. Después de todo, no es culpa del chofer, ni siquiera de los empleados que sólo están reivindicando sus derechos laborales.

_-Me cag..._

_-Archie, cierra la boca. Ven, vamos a entrar en el coche y esperar. Munro, ¿podrías decirle a alguno de los muchachos que nos traigan prensa y agua fresca?_

_-A la orden, señor._

Resignados, los jóvenes subieron a la cómoda camioneta y estuvieron varias horas esperando a salir del aeropuerto. Cuando salieron de él, Stear no pudo evitar que su hermano hiciera con su dedo medio una seña obscena a los huelguistas.

Son casi las tres de la tarde de un típico día gris londinense. Candy había preparado desde hace horas su equipaje y su documentación. Ahora estaba tomando un poco de macedonia de frutas tropicales, recostada cómodamente en el sofá, leyendo un libro sin concentrarse y esperando a sus primos adoptivos. Ya estaba más tranquila, e inexplicablemente, muy ilusionada de volver a verlos; como si anhelara su presencia más que nunca.

Mira hacia un retrato que Albert tiene en el apartamento, donde aparecen ella, Bert, Anthony, Neal y los Cornwell con sus novias de entonces. Todos sonrientes y felices, quizás con alguna copa de más, a juzgar por el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, el tirante caído del vestido de Annie, y los muchachos levantándose el kilt a un altura que por poco podría considerarse la foto como obscena porque, siguiendo la tradición escocesa, no llevan ropa interior. Fue en la boda de Anthony, en otoño, hace más de dos años. Sí, veintiocho meses tiene la rubia que no ve a su familia al completo. El novio de Candy estaba de gira por Inglaterra y Francia, y no pudo acompañarla, pero ahí estaban sus tres paladines más Albert y Neal para bailar con ella toda la noche, como aquella primera fiesta en Lakewood hace más de quince años.

_«¿Cuánto hace que no veo a Stear y Archie? ¿Veinte, veinticinco meses?»_ Y se sintió fatal por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo, reduciendo el contacto con los Cornwell a llamadas telefónicas, conversaciones por el chat de Facebook o correos electrónicos.

Pero había una razón para tal alejamiento. La chica ya no se sentía muy cómoda en su compañía. No es que no le agradara estar con ellos, qué va. De hecho, en realidad es que en las últimas veces que convivió con los hermanos sintió una peligrosa sensación de bienestar y... ¿deseo? a su lado. Además, sufría mucho al verlos emparejados con sus amigas u otras chicas, y cada despedida era una tortura. Por eso decidió espaciar sus reencuentros a lo mínimo imprescindible, aunque le doliera en el alma.

Y justo en la boda de Anthony ocurrió algo que todavía le produce mucho cargo de conciencia. Besó a los dos hermanos Cornwell, en diferentes oportunidades, diciendo a cada uno que le quería. Al día siguiente, Candy intentó minimizar el hecho atribuyéndolo al alcohol ingerido, y los Cornwell parecieron aceptar sus disculpas tranquilamente. Pero... ¿no dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no notó a la primera el suave toque con los nudillos que alguien dio a la puerta. El segundo intento fue un poco más fuerte y entonces ella se levantó a ver por la mirilla quién era. Por supuesto, en el rellano se encontraban unos guapísimos hermanos Cornwell, sonrientes, pero con la preocupación en los ojos. Cada uno sólo lleva como equipaje una bolsa deportiva, era obvio que sacaron únicamente un par de prendas de su armario, antes de volar a Londres a toda prisa.

La chica abrió la puerta ruborizada, feliz y sonriente. La rubia luce adorable, natural, hermosa. Lleva puesta una sencilla camiseta de tirantes verde claro, que resalta el color de sus ojos y su delicado bronceado mediterráneo, una diadema sobre su rizos dorados y unos jeans desgastados que le sientan de maravilla. Va descalza, pues le encanta el cosquilleo de la alfombra en sus pies, porque le recuerda al césped que crecía espontáneo cerca del Hogar de Pony.

_-¡Chicos, pasen, pasen por favor!_

No había cerrado aun la puerta cuando Archie, el más impulsivo de los dos, se le echó encima y la abrazó con fuerza. Quiso embriagarse con el delicioso aroma de su pelo, y con la suavidad de su piel pecosa.

_-¡Gatita! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo ese marrano?_

La severa mirada de Stear a través de sus gafas, consumido por los celos, hizo que Archie se apartara de mala gana de la rubia, situación que ella aprovecha para responder a ambos.

_-Bueno, Archie, Terry no es una mala persona. Mira, al menos fue sincero conmigo y eso le honra. Podría haberme estado engañando por mucho tiempo, sin embargo en cuanto nos vimos de nuevo me lo dijo todo. Aun así, no te negaré que me ha dolido muchísimo: a nadie le gusta ser rechazado.  
><em>

_-Buehhh... ¿qué quieres que te diga, Candy?_- contesta un displicente Archie- _«¿Quieres que te diga que si tú me lo pidieras le cortaría los huevos a ese cabronazo? ¿Y que lo haría con sumo gusto?»_ piensa para sus adentros el apasionado joven.

_-Ya sé, Archie, pero no debería extrañarte: todos los hombres son parecidos, prefieren aguantar la mentira para tener algo seguro, les da igual si lastiman a las chicas... Y él está siendo un caballero con Susana, pues ella está embarazada y no va a dejarla sola con la criatura._

Intentaba permanecer serena, pero una lágrima rueda rebelde por el bellísimo rostro pecoso de la rubia. Los hermanos sienten como si les apuñalaran, y Stear abraza por la espalda dulcemente a la chica para brindarle consuelo y protección, a la vez que susurraba una respuesta a la afirmación de la rubia.

_-No todos los hombres somos iguales, Candy... El amor no lastima, lo que lastima son las personas que no saben amar. Y te aseguro que mi hermano y yo sí sabemos amar._

El pelinegro besa delicadamente el cabello suelto de la joven, en un gesto de tierna protección, al mismo tiempo que Archie acaricia con dulzura su mejilla con el dorso de la mano para limpiar esa lágrima. El menor de los Cornwell se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia; y a ella Stear seguía abrazándola por la espalda con afecto, sin despegar la cara de su rubia cabeza, aspirando intensamente el aroma de su cabello. Es como si no quisiera soltarla, como si deseara impregnarse de ella.

Candy se siente confundida, pero muy bien, en compañía de los apuestos jóvenes. De hecho, se siente demasiado bien. Sin poderlo evitar, observa con los ojos entornados y la boca entreabierta a un Archie que le devuelve una apasionada mirada.

Ella quiso decir algo, impedir lo que en su interior sabía que vendría, pero antes de soltar siquiera una sílaba, los labios de Archie se estrellaron suavemente en su dulce boca de mujer. Fue un beso muy suave, pero apasionado, y al contrario de lo que se esperaría, Stear no hizo nada, se limitó a seguirla abrazando con delicadeza y mantener la nariz hundida en la espesura de los rizos rubios de la chica.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso de Archie fue aumentando, sin encontrar oposición en la rubia. El joven lamió delicadamente los anhelados labios de Candy, mordisqueándolos con suavidad. Los rozó con su lengua, como suplicando entrar, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Candy se estaba licuando por el deseo y abrió la boca ansiosa de sentir más y mejor a Archibald, quien de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad largamente anhelada, batiéndose en sensual duelo de lenguas con ella, hasta que la chica se apartó, jadeante y medio ahogada por la falta de aire.

_-Gatita, te amo tanto...-_ fue todo lo que dijo Archie, con los ojos irrandiando pasión, antes de volver a obsequiarla con otro beso arrebatador.

Candy casi se olvida de su otro primo adoptivo, si no es porque Stear ha comenzado un dulce camino de pequeños besos por su cabeza, hasta llegar a la pequeña zona entre la oreja y el cuello; en cuya suave y ultrasensible piel pareció encontrar un hogar ideal para su lengua necesitada, que lamió suavemente. Además, sus manos firmes y amorosas pasaron de acariciar los brazos femeninos, a pasearse por los hombros de la chica, por debajo de la camiseta. Lo sintió desabrocharle el sujetador. Y todo sin que Archie dejara de besarla y acariciar su vientre con ternura.

_-Oh...yo...chicos...-_ la rubia quiso decir algo, pero las sensaciones de su cuerpo sólo le dejaban soltar incoherencias.

_-Shhhh... ¿sabes cuánto te amo?-_ fue todo lo que Stear pudo decir, antes de continuar aplicándose en dar placer en aquel erótico punto, que Candy ni siquiera sabía que tenía. La chica sintió en el trasero la saludable erección del pelinegro, porque él instintivamente pegó más su cuerpo a ella, rozando las nalgas de la chica con su masculinidad.

Cuando las manos de Archie se posaron sobre sus hermosos pechos, Candy no pudo evitar arquearse de placer. momento que aprovecharon los chicos para despojarla de sus prendas de arriba, dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y deleitarse la pupila con lo que veían. Años y años habían soñado con admirar la blanca piel de la joven, imaginando toda clase de fantasías; pero esa maravillosa superficie cubierta de minúsculas pecas y coronada por dos deliciosas protuberancias rosadas fue más de lo que jamás hubieran ideado.

Después de contemplarla embelesados durante unos instantes, ella se sintió incómoda y quiso taparse el pecho, pero Stear le cogió las diminutas manos, a la vez que le susurraba sensualmente al oído; encendiendo aun más el rubor de la chica.

_-Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta... no te cubras, por favor, no delante de nosotros...-_ y mientras él tenía las femeninas manos inmovilizadas, Archie va despojándola con delicadeza de sus jeans. Los dos muchachos gimen por la excitación, al descubrir que el diminuto tanga rosa de la joven luce una notoria mancha de humedad. Su Candy, su Gatita, está mojada por y para ellos. Apenas pueden contener las ganas de devorar ese rincón secreto de su amada. Archie se lanza a besar y acariciar esos senos, que lo vuelven loco desde la adolescencia. Se embriaga en su suave textura, los acaricia abarcando cada uno con su mano, y finalmente se posa en un dulce pezón para succionarlo con ternura, mientras con la mano toca el otro.

Es el turno de Stear de besarla, con delicado y a la vez hambriento deseo. Es como si quisiera devorarla de un solo bocado. Al igual que su hermano, pasea su lengua con impudicia por el interior de la boca de la chica, para de cuando en cuando mordisquear sensualmente los labios de la joven. De repente, se detiene y mira fijamente a la rubia.

_-Candy... ¿tú lo deseas?_

_«¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, pedazo de idiota ¿no ves cómo la tenemos? ¿Dónde tienes la inteligencia ahora, estúpido? ¿en la polla?»_ parece responderle Archie con una iracunda mirada, sin dejar de saborear el pezón de la joven. Candy no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver el gesto enfadado de Archie, pero no tuvo tiempo de reír mucho, porque Stear volvió a besarla con pasión desenfrenada. Las gafas del joven pelinegro se movían de su posición, sin embargo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

La chica se siente muy afortunada al saberse amada por tan amables, nobles y experimentados jóvenes. Y además son muy atractivos, cosa que es un jugoso plus. Era un momento tan jodidamente ideal que no quería que terminara.

Por desgracia, se dio cuenta de que ahí de pie en el diminuto salón del apartamento, no era el sitio más cómodo para ellos, así que la chica apartó a los hombres de su cuerpo. Ellos gruñeron frustrados, pero ella les sonrió a la vez que les cogía de la mano, para llevarles al único dormitorio de la vivienda. Unas risas retorcidas por la palpitante excitación, aparecieron en las faces de los chicos, y se dejaron arrear por ella como si fueran mansos corderitos.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, la tendieron sobre la cama con suavidad, como si fuera la porcelana más frágil. Continuaron su ritual de besos y dulces frases de amor, a la vez que Archie acariciaba su intimidad por encima del tanga. Ella le detuvo la mano, y con una mirada lujuriosa y exigente les pidió que se desvistieran. Ellos le hicieron caso de inmediato, quitándose la ropa a toda velocidad. Candy no pudo evitar un gesto de asombro cuando les vio completamente desnudos. Eran tan hermosos: altos, atléticos, con un suave vello cubriéndoles el pecho y las piernas... y con unos muy antojables miembros de gran tamaño, que sin lugar a dudas reclamaban adentrarse en esa hermosa mujer, aquella que les había robado el corazón hacía tantos años.

Ellos la miraban a su vez con deseo e infinito amor.

_-Y así nos has tenido desde... aaahhhh_- Stear no terminó la frase, porque se estremeció con el toque de la diminuta mano de Candy, jugueteando con su masculinidad.

_-Oh, Stear... lo siento...-_ mentira, Candy estaba pasándoselo bomba, mirando con picardía los gestos excitados que su toque producían en el pelinegro.

_-No tienes qué sentirlo. No es tu culpa... ooohhhh, diablilla traviesa!_

Cabndy ya no tuvo mucho tiempo para jugar, porque Archie, siempre impulsivo, se lanzó desesperado a quitarle el tanga, abrirle las piernas y hundir su cara entre ellas. Lamió con fruición cuanto encontró a su paso, arrancando deliciosos gemidos de placer en aquella hermosa chica, que se arqueaba y apretaba las sábanas con sus pequeñas manos. Stear se había apoderado de sus hermosos pechos femeninos, y los devoraba con ansiedad, hasta poner los pezones duros como pequeñas piedras.

La experta lengua del benjamín Cornwell parecía haber encontrado, de una sola tacada, todos los rincones más sensibles de la intimidad femenina, y los estimulaba sin piedad. Sonrió complacido al sentirla temblar y dejarse ir en su boca.

_-Hey, dime...¿a qué sabe ahí, Archie?_

_-Delicioso... A pura gloria, Stear... ¿quieres probarla?_

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase, cuando su hermano ya lo estaba apartando de la dorada intimidad femenina, para aplicarse él mismo a la faena. Aspiró con fuerza el excitante aroma de esa mujer, y tras contemplar aquel rincón unos segundos, procedió a adorarlo como hace tanto tiempo estaba soñando. Con dulce pasión exploró todos los recovecos de ese íntimo lugar; lamiendo, mordisqueando, besando y succionando. Nada era suficiente para Stear en su afán de hacerle saber cuánto la deseaba; pero una pista fue notar orgulloso cómo la chica se estremecía de placer, arrugando las sábanas con sus pequeñas manos, acariciando su pelo negro revuelto para invitarle a continuar, gimiendo como loca... y todo esto sin que Archie dejase de venerar sus pechos, boca y cuello.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta en seguida que los hermanos habían hecho lo mismo con otras mujeres muchas veces, porque la forma en que la estaban haciendo gozar, comunicándose casi sólo con las miradas, era una gran evidencia. Se empezó a sentir celosa y avergonzada, el cuerpo se le tensó y la rabia le oprimió el pecho, pero de pronto se olvidó todo porque, como si lo hubieran adivinado, Stear hundió dos dedos en su intimidad, sin dejar de beber de ella, mientras Archie la devoraba con un fantástico beso que bajó al cuello, a la vez que sus dedos aprisionaron dulcemente un rosado un pezón erecto de la chica.

_-Mírala, Stear... ¿Verdad que nuestra Gatita es preciosa?_

_-Es perfecta, Archie... mucho mejor de lo que soñamos._

A estas alturas, Candy se da perfecta cuenta de que esto no es calentura pasajera, ni que compiten entre ellos por ser el mejor amante para ella. Lo que hacen, es dejarse la piel y el corazón en hacer feliz a su hermosa rubia. Con tal acto de generosidad mutuo, le están demostrando que ella es su Diosa en la Tierra, la mujer por la que han hecho de lado su orgullo de machos, el ego masculino, el deseo de reclamarla como de uno solo. Están dispuestos a romper cuantos tabúes hagan falta, a fin de no obligarla a decidir entre uno de los dos y a la vez poder amarla. Y ella les corresponde ofreciendo a ambos cada centímetro de su blanca y suave piel, cada gota de humedad, cada jadeo y cada espasmo de placer.

_-Oh, sí, Candy... eres tan hermosa, estás riquísima...-_ Archie es la voz del dúo de sensuales machos que veneran íntimamente a la rubia.

Pero Stear no se queda quieto. Haciendo un sensual ruido de succión abandona la endurecida perlita rosada de la chica, entre las leves protestas de ella, para moverla con suavidad y firmeza a fin de abrirle un poco más las piernas. Coloca un cojín bajo las caderas de la chica, acomodándose él de rodillas ante la rubia. Se gira hacia donde dejó su pantalón, saca un preservativo, y cuando se lo está poniendo, su hermano pequeño comprende la idea y mirándole a los ojos la aprueba.

_-Ahora sí, preciosa... viene lo mejor...-_ un jadeante y sudoroso Stear, paseó su miembro por el exterior de la intimidad de la chica. Se empapaba de sus jugos y la acariciaba ahí donde estuvo su lengua y la de su hermano... ¡era increíble! Y lo fue aun más cuando ella misma tomó con su mano aquel inmenso trozo de carne y lo puso en su pequeña entrada. La rubia había decidido que ya era suficiente tortura.

_-Stear, déjate de juegos, te quiero dentro, ¡ahora!_

_-Oh, sí, Candy... acepta todo mi amor... siénteme completo en tu interior_- y gimiendo de placer, se deslizó con facilidad en la húmeda y estrecha funda femenina, arrancando un maravilloso suspiro de la joven, el cual murió con el beso arrollador que le regaló Archie masajeando a la vez sus pechos. Stear acariciaba las piernas de la chica, su vientre y el diminuto brote ultrasensible de entre sus piermas, sin dejar de bombear rítmicamente.

_-Ufff... Eres tan suave y estás tan apretada aquí dentro, amor... -_cada palabra va sincronizada al compás de sus embestidas- _vas a matarme, preciosa... ¿querrías mimar a Archie también?_

La rubia entendió perfectamente la petición de Stear, y mirando con malicia el endurecido vástago de Archie, se lo llevó a la boca. El gruñido de placer que emitió el joven fue increíblemente sensual. Por poco y se corre ahí mismo, pero saca fuerzas de donde no las tiene para coordinarse con Stear en el sensual movimiento del amor. Además, quería disfrutar todo lo posible de la lengua, los labios y los dedos de la chica en su masculinidad.

Ella siente que en cualquier momento perderá la razón. No es su primera experiencia sexual ni mucho menos, de hecho el primero fue Terry, que era un gran amante; y no se diga de David, que era muy apasionado y creativo; para luego volver a disfrutar de las caricias del actor. Pero nada de lo que hubiera experimentado antes, la había preparado para el vendaval de ardientes emociones, esas que siente gracias a las caricias y besos de estos dos hombres.

¡Tanto tiempo buscando el amor, y siempre lo tuvo al lado! Ellos la miraban con llameante deseo, pero también con una veneración rayana en el éxtasis. ¿Cómo negarles nada? Todo lo que le pidieron, cualquier cambio de posición, y el acceso a sus más recónditos sitios, todo les permitió Candy... porque lo deseaba.

Stear detuvo un momento su cadencia sensual, la miró arrobado y sólo atinó a decirle unas pocas palabras, para luego seguirla embistiendo con todo su amor.

_-No tienes idea de cuánto te amamos, Candy... ¿te gusta cómo te estamos haciendo el amor?- _a estas alturas ya no hacía falta hablar en primera persona, ella entendía perfectamente que ambos la querían por igual, y por fin había comprendido que no debe escoger entre ellos. Cuando se alejó de ellos hace más de dos años en parte fue por eso, por el miedo a decidir entre uno de los dos.

_-Qué rica estás, cómo te mueves, me la comes tan bien, tus labios lucen perfectos rodeándome...-_ Archie, soltando palabras cada vez más sucias producto de la excitación, interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

Tras muchos minutos de vaivenes, eróticos jadeos, electrizantes caricias y sensuales frases de amor, la joven siente que no puede más, y se deja caer en el pozo del placer infinito, arqueándose, gritando, retorciendo los dedos y temblando descontroladamente. Los muchachos no tardan mucho en seguirla.

_-¡Candy, te amo!-_ gritan los dos a la vez al derramarse por ella, uno en un kleenex, mirando los pechos sonrosados de la chica, y el otro en lo más profundo de su vientre.

Agotados, se dejan caer en la cama y reciben con gusto las cálidas caricias que la rubia les brinda en sus cabelleras sudorosas, mientras la miran con infinito amor. Por primera vez en su vida amorosa, ella tiene la certeza de que esas miradas no mienten; no sólo por la apasionada demostración que acaban de ofrecerle, sino porque los conoce desde siempre.

La visión de Archie y Stear jadeantes, sudorosos, con el pelo mojado revuelto, y sonrientes por el reciente éxtasis; cada uno al un lado de su cadera, depositando en ella pequeños besos, y mirándola con infinito amor, le proporcionó a Candy la felicidad absoluta.

**o-o-o**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Verus amor nullum novit habere modum_**  
><strong>(El verdadero amor no conoce límites)<strong>

**o-o-o**

* * *

><p><strong>o-o-o<strong>

**SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**LizvetArdray** Jaja... no creas, que no me oiga Stear, pero ese Archie está muy trincable, jajajajajaja... y sí, irá subiendo la intensidad. Aunque sólo son cuatro capitulitos de nada. No tengo paciencia ni arte para los fics largos, por eso GyP me está costando tanto.

**Clau Ardley** Sí, mana, estos la quisieron siempre. Ahora podrás conocer el final, jejeje... Gracias por todo, por estar ahí, por las risas, por los tirones de orejas, por el compromiso social. Eres grande, mana, y como escritora, una de mis ídolas. Me precio de tu amistad.

**AnaEdith** Muchas gracias por la apreciación y el apoyo; aun no me siento muy cómoda ni segura en esta faceta de escritora, y de vez en cuando me dan el puntapié con mails o mensajes desagradables. Pero mientras me sigan aguantando cuatro o cinco, aquí seguiré.

**Blackcat2010** JAJAJAJAJAJA... méndiga, ¿sabes que me dio un ataque de risa en el super, cuando mi Gafas echó sus yogures griegos en el carro? Es muy parecido al jocoque, así que ya te imaginarás. Lo de cortarle la inspiración, fue una crueldad cómica que quise meter; además así quedaría ganoso y aventado para este capítulo ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Josie** Así de mañosos salieron en este fic, jajajaja... pero todo lo hacen por y con amor. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y aquí tienes otro capítulo.

**Elisa** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, tocaya, veo que poco a poco te estás desenvolviendo más. ¡Cualquier día nos regalarás un fic! Estoy segura de que tienes talento e historias que contarnos... ¡lo espero con ansia!

**Bowerslittlegirl** Así es, la quiere y no la tiene... ¿cómo si no va a consolarse? Aquí tienes el nuevo episodio, ¡gracias por todo!

**Quisquillosa** Diste en el clavo: yo quería hacer un experimento fallido de Stear, pero en clave cachichurris y cómica, jejeje... No sé si esperarás hasta el cuarto, pero de cualquier modo espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario y tu enorme talento que inspira.

**Friditas** Sí, cosas "feítas y raras" (sic). Es lo que dice el último MP que alguna osita cariñosita me envió hace días. Como bien sabes, aun no estoy segura de hacer bien las cosas, y pues sí me entra el bajón. La verdad, no me creo eso de la "referencia literaria", no he leído a nadie decir eso, jajaja... pero se agradecen los ánimos, de verdad. Me encanta cómo analizas la historia, ni yo le saco tanto jugo, sólo me limito a contar un cuento como a mí me gustaría que me lo contaran. Lo del solitario de Stear fue, como menciono más arriba, una especie de metáfora de los experimentos fallidos de mi Gafitas, y pues la discusión del coche en efecto rememora aquella del manga.

PD.- Ya corregí la blasfemia, jajaja... tienes razón, no debemos tirar piedras en nuestro tejado Andrewfan.

**Chicuelita99** Oh, i'm so sorry! Por eso ahora hago la advertencia por Adela; aunque se me antojaron tus flautas quemaditas y me da gusto que disfrutres de la lectura. Muchas gracias y saludos!

**Nadia M Andrew** Jajajaja, claro, ellos traen toda la intención, y pos cómo negarse. Además, esto es sólo una fantasía literaria; aunque he de decirte que existen personas que en ciertas etapas de su vida, o para siempre, hacen relaciones de este tipo. Creo que mientras las personas sean adultas, se amen, no dañen a otros y haya consentimiento pleno y mutuo, todo vale. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.

**Lady Lyuva Sol** Jaja... tiene que ser así, para que le llegue a la Pecas con más ganas. El afecto es mutuo, preciosa, llegamos casi juntas a esto y me apoyo en ti para inspirarme en la lectura elegante. Pronto conocerás el final!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER (again): Los personajes no son míos, sino de sus autoras y todo eso. Ya saben que sólo me los cojo un rato para hacer estos cuentos.**

**¡Llegamos al final! **

**Gracias por seguir esta locura golosa, espero llenar sus expectativas con un final que retoqué unas cincuenta veces porque quise hacerlo realista, pero a la vez sin dejar a ningún personaje sin un destino. Saben que no me gustan los personajes de cuento de hadas, así que no me vayan a asesinar por lo que hice de Albert, después de todo, a su manera es muy feliz.**

**ESCENAS GOLOSAS, ya saben: si no quieren ver golosuras, no lean. GRACIAS LADY LYUVA por su Albert ;)  
><strong>

**Sin más, aquí tienen el cuarto y último episodio. Hasta pronto y gracias de nuevo!**

o-o-o

* * *

><p>La visión de Archie y Stear jadeantes, sudorosos y sonrientes; cada uno al un lado de su cadera, depositando pequeños besos y mirándola con infinito amor, le proporcionó a Candy la felicidad absoluta.<p>

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Verus amor nullum novit habere modum_**  
><strong>(El verdadero amor no conoce límites)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>o-o-o<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**o-o-o**

.-

Ella les acariciaba el cabello perezosamente, pero el efecto relajante hizo mella en la rubia primero, y se quedó adormilada unos minutos. A los jóvenes no les importó demasiado, de hecho, verla dormir y escuchar su respiración suave y acompasada, los hizo muy felices. Alistair y Archie se miraron uno al otro, y sonrieron felices, agotados y decidieron acompañar en el sueño a esa mujer que ahora les pertenece por igual.

Un rato después, sonrosada, satisfecha, y ebria de placer; la chica estira su sinuoso cuerpo en la cama. Poco a poco vuelve a la realidad, aunque las emociones siguen siendo demasiado intensas, demasiado arrolladoras. Por una parte, ha recibido una sobredosis de amor de aquellos dos hombres, que ahora sabe que ama con locura. Pero por otra, el mazazo de la impresión por lo que ha hecho, liarse con dos hombres a la vez, la tiene devastada.

¿Qué va a pensar la gente? ¿Qué van a pensar ellos? ¿Y Annie? ¡Albert! La rubia no quiere ni imaginarse la hecatombe. Además, seguramente los hermanos ahora la tendrán en un concepto bajísimo. Quiere preguntar, pero no se atreve. No puede ni moverse, por el agotamiento, el miedo y la vergüenza.

La respuesta le llega con una dulce caricia que Archie le obsequia en el lóbulo, mientras le murmura tiernamente su cariño.

_-Candy, amor... mi hermano y yo queremos que sepas que esto no es un rollo de un día._

Posando tiernamente la cabeza en el cuello femenino, Stear, feliz de ver su sueño cumplido, continúa la declaración de su hermano.

_-Así es, hermosa. Te hemos amado tantos años, que ya ni sabemos qué se siente no estar enamorados de ti. -_los tres se estremecieron con esas palabras cargadas de sincera intensidad.

_ -¿Nos dejarías ser parte de tu vida a partir de ahora?_- con un murmullo, Archie hizo la petición.

La joven parpadea, primero sorprendida, y luego en un inútil esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Se da por vencida, y solloza a mares, cubriéndose la cara con sus delicada manos.

A los chicos les parte el corazón verla así, pero comprenden que las emociones son muy fuertes y muy repentinas. Ellos llevan años haciéndose a la idea, por lo menos en fantasías; pero ella acaba de asumirlo unos momentos antes. Dejaron que la chica se desahogara un minuto que les pareció eterno, y a continuación con mucha delicadeza pasaron sus pulgares por la mejilla de la chica, para secar sus lágrimas.

_-No llores, Gatita... por favor..._

_-No es lo que crees, Archie... es sólo... sólo... no sé...-_ la joven se limita a mirarlos con sus enormes ojos verdes arrasados.

Ellos entienden el dilema moral que está viviendo Candy. Querrían decirle que no importaba, que nadie se daría cuenta, que no iba a pasar nada... pero supieron que había que ser realistas. Ella se lo merecía, aunque se lo hablaron con mucha delicadeza.

_-Mira, Gatita... aunque para nosotros esta tarde y todas las que vengan serán hermosas, no podemos evitar las reacciones de la gente si llegan a saber lo nuestro...-_ comenzó a decir Archie.

La chica abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero Stear le puso un dedo en los labios y continuó la frase de su hermano.

_-Pero sí podemos jurarte, Candy, que te amaremos y protegeremos contra todo y contra todos._

_-A nosotros no nos importa el qué dirán, pero comprendemos que el mundo funciona como lo hace. Y si tú nos lo permites, haremos lo que sea para cuidarte, amarte y protegerte._

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió con ternura. Seguían siendo sus paladines. De repente, se acordó de su hermana de crianza, que hasta donde ella sabía, también era la prometida de Archie.

_-¡Annie! Archie, ¿qué va a ser de ella?_

El joven castaño se encogió de hombros.

_-¿No lo sabes? Rompí con ella hace casi dos meses..._

La rubia negó con la cabeza, pues está genuinamente sorprendida.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no me llamó para decírmelo?_

Tras un breve suspiro, Archie decide responder con mucho tacto.

_-A la segunda pregunta no tengo respuesta, Gatita. Pero a la primera... creo que es muy obvia. No podía estar con ella si siempre estoy pensando en ti._

Como adelantándose a cualquier reacción de culpabilidad en ambos, Stear toma la palabra.

_-Bueno, Candy, Archie supo por ahí que ella está saliendo con el socio de Tom; así que hazte a la idea de que no es culpa tuya._

Tal vez los nervios, tal vez la ansiedad, tal vez simplemente el amor; pero Archie ya no pudo ser más paciente.

_-El punto es, Gatita, que te amamos. Y sabemos que nos amas, si no, no habrías estado con nosotros. La pregunta es simple: seguimos adelante o..._

_-Cállate, Archie, la estás asustando._

Ella aprieta ligeramente la mano del ingeniero, y le conmina a no decir más.

_-No, déjalo, Stear... tiene razón. A estas alturas necesitan, necesitamos, una respuesta._

Y por respuesta, la rubia giró sus manos, tendiéndolas a cada uno de ellos. Stear y Archie comprendieron perfectamente que eso era un Sí, y sonrieron ampliamente.

_-Gracias, descansa mi alma, Gatita.._.- comentó finalmente Archie.

La ayudaron a asearse, prepararon una sopa de lata y pollo a la plancha para cenar con más intención que tino, y se esmeraron en que su linda criatura se alimentase correctamente. Pero Candy no discutió sobre la sopa salada o el pollo semiquemado, después de todo, ella se sabía la peor cocinera del mundo.

Archie y Srear se movieron por todo el apartamento gloriosamente semidesnudos, vestidos únicamente con los boxer; y no permitieron a ella ponerse algo más que el albornoz de baño, alegando que poco le iba a durar puesto, como así fue.

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Gatita?_

Ella sonrió pícaramente, adoptando una pose sugestiva y juguetona.

_-¿Y a ti?_

Por respuesta, recibió un ardiente beso del joven castaño.

En ese momento, los tres volvieron a la cama como si llevaran toda la vida juntos; y en parte era cierto: se conocían casi desde la infancia. Ahora, comenzaban a descubrir un nuevo y hermoso mundo pleno de amor.

o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o<p>

Y así como un zapato viejo calza cómodamente en el pie, la relación entre los enamorados fue fluyendo con naturalidad y alegría. Archie y Stear convencieron a Candy de mudarse a la mansión de Chelsea, instalándose cada uno en su dormitorio; pero pasando las noches juntos. Ninguna comodidad era suficiente para ellos, en favor de su rubia.

_-¿Y esas sábanas, Archie?_

_-Las he comprado en Harrods, Gatita. Puro algodón egipcio, sólo lo mejor para ti, cariño. La gente cree que comprando satén o seda tiene la mejor ropa de cama, pero no: si de verdad quieres lujo, comodidad y calidad, elige algodón Giza._

La joven frunció el ceño y se puso en jarras, como retando al castaño.

_-Archibald Cornwell, se te olvida dónde me crié, y en qué sitios inmundos he vivido largas temporadas los últimos años. No soy una frágil niña mimada..._

Esta vez, interviene Stear.

_-Cierto, Candy. Pero no por eso te vas a privar ahora de un poco de comodidad. Anda, tócalas._

Curiosa, la chica pasa su pequeña mano por la tela, sintiendo la exquisita textura. Asombrada y con un gesto de inocente curiosidad que encantó a los jóvenes, se subió a gatas a la cama para examinar mejor las sábanas. Los hermanos, enternecidos al verla en esa postura, se miraron entre sí y decidieron ir a por ella jugueteando. Entre risas por las cosquillas, comienzan las caricias. En pocos minutos, vuelven a ser una masa de cuerpos desnudos, trémulos y sudorosos.

Al día siguiente, Stear y Candy vieron a Archie hacer algo que pensaron que jamás haría. Le vieron llamar por teléfono a Chicago para ¡delegar trabajo! El conocido _workhólico_ por fin había encontrado algo más estimulante que las reuniones de negocios y los papeles. Por supuesto, estar con Candy.

Tras pasar unos enloquecedores días en Londres, haciéndose a la idea de su nueva situación, los tres jóvenes vuelven a Chicago después de acompañar a la rubia en su última visita a Siria. La chica acepta a regañadientes, pero comprende que de nuevo están ejerciendo su rol de paladines, protegiéndola en tan peligroso país. En aquella última visita, Candy se despide de sus amigos cooperantes y entrega un generoso donativo en especie -material sanitario y alimentos para los refugiados- a nombre del Corporativo Andrew, con la aprobación de Albert, que accede tras recibir una llamada telefónica en Alaska.

Los Cornwell consiguen convencer a Candy para que deje el trabajo de cooperante, haciéndole ver que en Estados Unidos, e incluso en la misma Chicago, hay miles de actividades de voluntariado en las que ella puede trabajar sin exponerse a un grave peligro. Para empezar, decide repartir sus mañanas entre el despacho de Archie y el laboratorio de Stear, a razón de un día en cada sitio. A ambos les ayuda con gestiones prácticas como agendar citas u ordenar documentos. Pero muchas veces termina haciendo el amor con su compañero de trabajo del día. Ellos lo saben, y aunque al principio los celos se hacen presentes, deciden que en parte es un buen arreglo para los tres.

Y de todas formas, ella es quien lleva la voz cantante. Saben que si comienzan a mostrar celos, ella se irá; por lo que deciden no pensar en lo que hace Candy puede con el otro durante el trabajo. Al principio cuesta, meses después, simplemente lo aceptan como una incomodidad inevitable.

No han dejado de avivar su peculiar relación, de hecho, va a más. La noche en que se instalan en la Mansión Cornwell de Chicago, y tras tocar el cielo por última vez los tres casi al mismo tiempo, ella descansa sobre la suave cama reponiéndose de tan fabulosa sesión amatoria. Con ellos cada encuentro es mejor, más intenso, y más lleno de amor.

Los chicos la miran arrobados. Observan con veneración su hermoso cuerpo desnudo acariciado por ambos, sus labios hinchados por los besos regalados, el sudor que perla su hermosa piel cremosa cubierta con una pléyade de pecas, sus increíbles ojos verdes con las pupilas dilatadas, las guedejas húmedas y rubias. Stear perezosamente pasó un dedo por la intimidad de la chica, y se lo llevó a la boca para degustarla de nuevo. Nunca tendrá suficiente de ella, y Archie tampoco.

Y es que aunque se pudiese cuantificar económicamente el amor, el valor del que ellos sienten por la rubia sencillamente es incalculable.

Archie mira a su hermano, y él asiente a la vez que se coloca las gafas de nuevo, mientras Archie toma la mano derecha de la rubia.

_-¿Pero qué es eso?- _pregunta jadeando la rubia, porque aun no se recupera del todo de su último orgasmo. Ligeros espasmos continuan estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Stear contestó serio y emocionado.

_-Candy, tenemos que hacerte una pregunta..._

_-Me están asustando..._

_-Queremos saber si aceptarías ser nuestra mujer para siempre-_ habló un sereno Stear, como si se hubiera machacado el guión para recitarlo de memoria.

La joven parpadeó compulsivamente, intentando procesar la información.

_-Pe...pero... eso no se puede aquí..._

_-Lo sé, Gatita, por esto nuestra propuesta es que te cases con Stear, para protegerte con los temas hereditarios, pero que vivamos los tres en la mansión Cornwell. Nos amaremos y criaremos a nuestros hijos todos juntos..._

Stear no decía más, estaba tan nervioso como Candy, pero no dejaba de acariciar la mano izquierda de la joven.

_-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?_- preguntó con dulzura el pelinegro.

_-No son modales para una dama, anda, danos la mano... te acompañaremos_- comentó Archie con su mejor gesto de gentleman.

Ella al fin alza la vista, mira a los dos con infinito amor, demora unos segundos en responder y finalmente las palabras salen de esa pequeña boquita que enloquece a los hermanos.

_-Acepto. Los amo a los dos por igual y no podría vivir sin uno de ustedes._

Besa a cada uno de los chicos por separado.

_-Te amo Stear..._

_-Y yo a ti, hermosa mía..._

_-Te amo, Archie..._

_-Mi Gatita preciosa..._

En ese momento en que besa a Archie, Stear ya ha tomado posesión de el seno izquierdo de la chica con su ardiente boca e introducido dos dedos en la húmeda intimidad de la chica, masajeando el diminuto botón femenino de placer con el pulgar. Levanta la vista, mira un instante a su hermano y a Candy, y los tres vuelven a entregarse a la pasión; exultantes de felicidad por el compromiso adquirido y las promesas de futuro en común.

o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o<p>

Fue un noviazgo y compromiso que tomó por sorpresa a todo el mundo, incluso para sus familiares y amigos de toda la vida. Albert al principio se desconcertó con el romance, pero como al fin el joven Cornwell era un excelente partido en todos los sentidos, aceptó la boda sin problemas. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno no pudo evitar sentir un ligero pinchazo de celos. ¡Su pequeña se casaba!

No pudo evitar reírse a mandíbula batiente cuando, en una junta del consejo del Clan, un anciano miembro del mismo preguntó de repente sobre el romance de Stear y la rubia.

_-¿La perroflauta de Candy con Alistair el nerd?- _dijo con absoluta franqueza.

De cualquier manera, con las mismas palabras u otras, esa era la pregunta de asombro en la mayoría de las personas del círculo social de ambos novios; incrédulos y envidiosos.

En casa de los Leagan la noticia fue un cataclismo; sobre todo para Sarah y Eliza, que seguían haciendo planes de unir a Neal con Candy. Cuando se lo contaron, al Señorito no pareció preocuparle la inminente boda. Sin embargo, en la soledad de su loft de lujo, Neal Leagan lloró la noche entera. Siempre había tenido una pequeña esperanza, y por alguna razón en ninguno de los anteriores compromisos de la rubia se había sentido tan abatido y convencido de su derrota. A pesar de todo, jamás exteriorizó su sentir y decidió seguir adelante con su vida, por lo que las paredes de su loft fueron los únicos y mudos testigos de aquella noche de tragos y lágrimas por haber perdido a esa mujer que en realidad nunca tuvo.

Al día siguiente se sintió mejor, mientras desayunaba solo en su elegante y diminuta cocina, cogió el teléfono.

-_¿Sí? ¿Daisy? Oye, la verdad es que ya pude hacer arreglos en mi agenda. Te acompañaré a ese concierto benéfico... Sí, lo sé, como amigos, ¿cómo crees que voy a pensar mal de ti?... ¿A las seis? Bien, paso por ti a esa hora... Bye, hermosa._

Sin la castrante presencia de su madre y hermana, el Señorito había madurado. Y entendió que la vida no terminaba con la boda de Candy. Se sorprendió sonriendo divertido, al recordar a la agraciada y simpática Daisy Dillman.

o-o-o

Durante un tiempo, los novios fueron la comidilla de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Y no sólo en la Ciudad de los Vientos hubo comentarios sobre el romance. Las noticia se supo hasta en los bares del Soho londinense, donde un grupo de amigos celebra el éxito profesional de uno de ellos, bebiendo una pinta de cerveza tras otra.

En ese corrillo alguien cuestionó sobre el hecho a un notorio personaje.

_-Pues sí que es curioso. Yo trabajé con él en un proyecto de varias universidades, y la verdad nunca pensé que te robaría a "tu Pecosa", Grandchester._

_-Ya ves, es que la pobre no superó mi affaire con Susan y se lió con el tarado de su primo adoptivo-_ comentó el exitoso actor, con su habitual sarcasmo que disfraza infructuosamente un dejo de celos e impotencia.

_-¿Affaire? ¡Si la dejaste embarazada, idiota!_- le contesta divertido Robert Hathaway, su director y representante.

El joven de ojos color cobalto lanza una mirada de odio a Hathaway, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir bebiendo de su gran vaso de cerveza, y el dorado líquido le recordó a los rizos de aquella mujer, que perdió por su única y absoluta irresponsabilidad.

También se rompieron varios corazones y ambiciones anónimos, pues los dos jóvenes eran herederos de cuantiosas fortunas y cada uno era objetivo de cazafortunas de todo pelaje.

o-o-o

En la boda a nadie le pareció extraño que la novia bailase casi el mismo tiempo con su marido y su cuñado, porque era de sobra conocido el entrañable cariño que se tenían los tres desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además, Archie fungió como padrino de su hermano e iba vestido exactamente igual que Stear: con el bello e imponente conjunto Bonnie Prince Charlie en el tartán de su clan escocés, que también lucía Albert, patriarca del Clan y padrino de la hermosa novia; con la diferencia de ser quien llevaba plumas en el somblero glengarry y el broche de su clan, por ser el jefe.

A los Cornwell les encantó saber que Candy había cambiado la mesa de regalos, habitual en las bodas, por peticiones para donar a ONGs el monto a gastar en los obsequios.

Los votos fueron pronunciados por los novios con gran intensidad. Ella fugazmente dirigió su mirada hacia Archibald, y el joven castaño supo que esas promesas de amor también estaban siendo pronunciadas para él. A Candy le llamó la atención el anillo de oro que Alistair puso en su delicado dedo. Era precioso un anillo con intrincadas filigranas en oro amarillo y blanco, con la mitad de grosor que el de sólo oro de Stear. Sin duda, una joya muy cara y hermosa, pero pequeña e ¿incompleta? en comparación con la de su marido. La rubia decidió no preguntar, y pronto, con la emoción de la fiesta, lo olvidó.

Horas después, habiéndose despedido Albert, el último invitado, Alistair tuvo un detalle especial con Candy y Archie. Cuando la boda terminó y los novios se quedaron solos, Stear llamó al celular a su hermano, citándolo en el vivero de la Mansión Cornwell, donde florecían cientos de rosas, todas provenientes de cruces hechos por Anthony en su próspera empresa de floristería. Cuando el menor de los Cornwell llegó, ya le esperaba Stear acompañado de Candy, aun vestidos de gala escocesa y de novia respectivamente.

Algunas de las macetas estaban acomodadas creando un arco y a Candy le encantó. Se imaginó su futuro en esa casa, decorando el comedor y el dormitorio todo el año, con las aromáticas rosas recién cortadas de ese vivero.

_-¿Qué te traes, hermano? ¿No se supone que "debería dejar a los novios"?-_ un celoso y malhumorado Archie enfatizó las últimas palabras, haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos y cruzando los brazos después, en clara actitud defensiva.

Stear ignoró el sarcasmo de Archie, conduciéndolo hacia el fondo del vivero, donde junto a una pequeña fuenta cantarina improvisó una íntima ceremonia en la que, sin más testigos que él mismo y Nero, el perro de los Cornwell, "casó" a Candy con su hermano. Fue un hermoso gesto que la rubia y el petimetre apreciaron mucho. El pelinegro se sacó del sporran un pequeño estuche que entregó a su hermano. En él, y cuidadosamente acomodados en su cobijo de satén, había dos anillos: uno grande de oro blanco, y otro exactamente igual al que ya llevaba la rubia en su dedo, pero con la filigrana en dos colores en sentido contrario.

Cuando un emocionado Archie puso el anillo en el dedo de Candy, y vieron que embonaba perfectamente con el que hacía horas había puesto Stear, él y la rubia comprendieron la intención del hermano mayor: ella era de los dos, y los dos le pertenecían a ella. Ahora, los dos anillos en el dedo de Candy lucían como una sola y espectacular joya.

_-Gracias, Stear. Esto ha sido muy grande para mí..._

_-Y para mí también...- _acotó Candy.

La ojiverde lucía tan bonita a la luz de la luna, con su hermoso vestido de novia brillando entre los colores del vivero y el rubor de sus mejillas compitiendo con el carmesí de las rosas que dominaban el habitáculo de vidrio.

Sin decir palabra, Stear se quitó el plaid de su clan que caía con gracia por su espalda, y lo puso en el suave suelo de césped artificial. Con cuidado depositó a su esposa sobre él. Tenía planeado hacerle el amor por primera vez como casados en la recámara cubierta de pétalos de rosas que había dispuesto, pero el deseo y la magia del momento pudo más.

Ella sonrió y le besó. Al mismo tiempo, su cuello femenino comenzó a ser explorado por la ansiosa boca de Archie, quien en su desesperación y deseo, tiró del vestido de novia. Se dio cuenta de su impulsividad, pero cuando quiso disculparse, ella volvió a posar la mano de él justo donde había comenzado a rasgar el vestido.

_-No te preocupes, Archie, se puede zurcir..._

Y el castaño no necesitó más indicaciones. Destrozó con ansiedad parte del vestido, para acceder a la dulce carne de su "esposa". Stear no se quedó atrás, intensificando el ardor de sus besos y caricias.

Pasaron la noche ahí, cabalgando juntos en un mar de placer, con el aroma a rosas, perfume femenino sudor agradable y fluidos íntimos como fondo; y cuando la tomaron por última vez ya casi amanecía. Agotados, la envolvieron en sus plaids y Stear la llevó en brazos al dormitorio principal de la mansión Cornwell, pues el personal de servicio no tardaría en llegar. Pero el agotamiento se desvaneció en cuanto la dejaron en la cama y los plaids cayeron de su cuerpo, revelando nuevamente su dulce desnudez.

Candy siempre recordará el bochorno que le produjo llevar el vestido a la casa de novias, a que arreglaran los estragos que las manos de sus maridos produjeron en él.

_-Vaya si es apasionado el joven Alistair, señora Cornwell...-_ dijo con una sonrisa pícara Phillys Gallup, la jefa de costura de la maison.

_-Bueno... es que... nosotros...-_ la pobre Candy se quedó muda y roja como un tomate.

_-No se preocupe, señora Candice,-_ Phyllis rió encantada de haber provocado tal rubor en la recién casada, y palmeó afectuosamente el hombro de la chica- _aquí entre usted y yo, la verdad es que no es raro que nos traigan vestidos de novia rasgados para zurcirlos. Y nos encanta, porque es como si trajeran una etiqueta que dijese "marido ansioso y apasionado"._

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Oficialmente Candice Andrew-Cornwell es la esposa de Alistair, el tímido y brillante investigador científico. Pero lo que nadie más que las paredes de la mansión sabe es que también es la mujer de Archibald, el que ante todos es un soltero incorregible, aunque ya no es aquel mujeriego irredento de antaño.

Pasados unos meses, y tras comprobarlo con el Predictor y varias mañanas de náuseas, la rubia anunció a sus compañeros su embarazo, llenándolos de felicidad. Nadie sospechará si el bebé resulta tener algún parecido notorio con Archibald, al fin que es hermano del padre oficial. De hecho, el _ménage à trois_ tampoco sabe de quién es el padre de la criatura por venir, y no les importa. Tendrá la misma sangre Cornwell y será traída al mundo por la mujer que aman y que los ama. Y ese bebé ha sido engendrado con todo el amor, igual que los que vengan después.

Acuerdan que criarán a sus retoños con cariño y conforme vayan creciendo sus padres les irán revelando, con la mayor naturalidad posible, algunos secretos propios de su peculiar relación; obviamente omitiendo los detalles más íntimos. Los dormitorios de los amantes están conectados por pasillos ocultos en un doble fondo tras los inmensos armarios de la majestuosa mansión Cornwell de Chicago, así que ni siquiera la servidumbre lo sabe, pero cada noche duermen los tres juntos, ellos a cada lado de la inmensa cama, protegiendo a su joya más y acariciándola hasta que se duerme sintiéndose relajada, cuidada y amada.

* * *

><p>o-o-o<p>

Por desgracia, al final lo que tenía que pasar pasó. El secreto del pequeño clan Cornwell-Andrew quedó al descubierto. Un muy perspicaz George llevaba meses sospechando de la "estrecha" relación entre Archie y Candy a pesar de ser sólo cuñados, por lo que expuso sus dudas ante Albert, por el temor de que el dandi se estuviera camelando a la rubia para engatusarla. Una infidelidad haría mucho daño de cara al público al nombre familiar y sobre todo a Candy; por lo que Albert no tuvo más remedio que interrogar a los jóvenes.

Hizo llegarles una nota en que escuetamente les emplazaba a asistir a su despacho, sito en las oficinas centrales del Corporativo Andrew. Los jóvenes amantes no son tontos, y Candy abraza a Archie temiendo la ira del Patriarca.

_-¡Lo sabe, Archie! ¡Estoy segura de que ya lo sabe!_

_-No te preocupes, Gatita... nosotros te defenderemos._

Pero en realidad el petimetre está más asustado que ella. Apretó la delicada mano femenina antes de bajar del coche, como si tratara de decirle que todo iría bien, la soltó y se dirigieron a las oficinas de Albert.

El patriarca les esperaba impecablemente vestido en su igualmente impoluto despacho.

_-Archibald, Candice..._

El castaño intentó mostrarse casual y amistoso, aunque realmente estaba aterrorizado; no por él, sino por Candy.

_-Hola, tío William. ¿Nos llamabas? ¿Qué tal los negocios por Escocia?_

La joven corrió a abrazar a su querido rubio. No lo había visto casi desde la boda, pues Albert tuvo que marcharse a Europa por asuntos laborales.

_-Hola, Bert. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!_

Sin embargo, Albert estaba muy serio y rechazó el abrazo de la mujer. Sus ojos azules desprendían enfado.

_-Dejémonos de formalidades innecesarias, vayamos al grano. Me han llegado informes sobre su relación, en los cuales se afirma que dicho contacto va más allá del correcto para unos cuñados._

_-¿Quién te ha dicho semejante...?_

_-No te esfuerces en defender lo indefendible, Candice. No hace falta más que verlos ahora: Archie está a punto de tomar tu cintura y tú le estás mirando con demasiada... confianza. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a tu marido, Candy?_

A continuación, levanta el teléfono y habla con su secretaria.

_-Molly, dile al señor Cornwell que pase. Y que nadie nos interrumpa. Johnson queda a cargo a partir de este momento: pásale a él todas las llamadas._

_-Sí... Señor. Se hará como ha pedido._

Archie juraría que los ojos de Albert brillaron al escuchar la respuesta de su secretaria. «_¿Será...?_»

En el despacho de Albert la tensión podría cortarse con cuchillo. Archie retaba con la mirada al enfadado Patriarca, pero no dijo ni media palabra. El duelo silencioso entre tío y sobrino angustia a la chica, que busca refugio tras el cuerpo del joven Cornwell.

Sonó un suave toque en la puerta. Era Stear.

_-Pasa, Alistair. Tenemos que hablar._

El marido de Candy entró con paso seguro al despacho de su tío, saludándolo con voz firme.

_-Tú dirás, tío William._

La forma en Stear se dirigió a Albert, envarándose, mirándole al frente y poniéndose al lado de Candy, sin tocarla pero protegiéndola, exactamente igual que Archie; le abrió los ojos al Patriarca. Es un hombre muy perspicaz y conoce las reacciones de su familia. así que todo queda claro para él.

_-Pero... ¿Cómo puedes permitir que suceda esto?_

_-Porque los dos la amamos, ella nos ama, y los tres hemos acordado vivir así. Nadie engaña a nadie, tío William-_ al decir esto, mira a su hermano y los dos toman de la cintura a Candy, que por fin se siente arropada, y se arma de valor para responder a la pregunta que Albert dirige a Stear.

_-¿Quieres decir que...?_

_-Sí, Bert. Los tres vivimos juntos y nos amamos..._

El Patriarca se quedó helado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua en tono reprobatorio. Pero Archie no le dejó pronunciar una palabra.

_-Antes de que digas nada, tío William, queremos que sepas que nosotros sí respetamos tus gustos privados y no te juzgamos por ello._

Archibald puso sobre el escritorio unas fotografías ciertamente comprometedoras de Albert: haciendo de spanker en un club de dominación, azotando a una guapa señorita de pelo aparentemente oscuro, rojo trasero y excitado gesto que estaba atada a una cruz de San Andrés. Aunque el patriarca lleva un antifaz negro a fin de proteger su identidad; las cicatrices del pecho, el rubio cabello recogido en una coleta, y sobre todo esos increíbles ojos azules, le delatan como Sir Willian Albert Andrew. La chica también tiene cubierta parte de la cara con una elegante máscara con pequeñas y brillantes joyas engarzadas, a juego con los cubre-pezones; como si hubiesen sido un regalo personal y muy caro.

_«Mierda»_ musita el rubio, sin apenas mover la boca y lívido por la sorpresa. Se le ha ido el color y al instante se ruboriza terriblemente.

Lo peor para el magnate es que, a juzgar por la expresión facial y el enorme bulto en los pantalones de cuero con los que sale en las fotos, le es imposible negar que se lo estaba pasando en grande junto a aquella hermosa mujer; cuyo gesto extasiado suplicaba por más castigo. El sudor producto del esfuerzo y el placer, hacía resaltar aun más las cicatrices de aquel zarpazo de león. Por eso en ese exclusivo club neoyorquino era conocido como "Rey León". Nadie sabe quién es él, y a su vez él tampoco sabe quiénes son el resto de los socios del club.

Infiltrarse en él fue muy difícil: Archie lo consiguió una noche, tomando una copas con George, para que el fiel secretario se volviese un poco descuidado a la hora de ir a recoger a su jefe, y a partir de entonces, inscribiéndose en el club con un nombre falso. Tras ir varios meses al club, como espectador de las escenas ahí recreadas, tuvo su día de suerte y vio en acción a su querido tío William. Las microcámaras de alta fidelidad indetectables a los aparatos de seguridad actuales, que Stear camufló en varias partes del atuendo de Archie, hicieron el resto.

El mazazo para Albert sólo es comparable al shock que le produce recordar esos ratos de placer. El sentir cómo esa dulce y obediente mujer se desmanda en sus brazos, que confía totalmente en él, que pone en sus manos el control de su éxtasis femenino; que le entrega su cuerpo completamente, lo hace desearla de nuevo. La conoció en un viaje de exploración por Latinoamérica, pues ella es veterinaria, y ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Ella tampoco, y no les importa.

Con esa mujer siente que ha encontrado su sitio. Vuelve a ser el hombre anónimo que no tiene que cumplir protocolo alguno, y se siente libre de explorar las facetas del erotismo que más le gustan. Hacer el amor con esa mujer, después de las escenas de sumisión, es para él tocar el paraíso. No hay nada como deslizarse por el interior de esa dulce mujer con acento latino, saborear su piel, disfrutar de sus espasmos de éxtasis y saber que sólo él los provoca. ¿Habrá cumplido con la disciplina que le impuso tras su último encuentro? De sobra sabe que sí, y que la próxima vez que la vea, la encontrará suave, dócil y dispuesta.

Las pupilas azules del patriarca se dilataron, y claramente sintió cómo una gota de sudor frío recorría su espalda, proporcionándole un placer instantáneo. Sólo la voz de su sobrino Archibald lo sacó de su ensoñación; y fue mejor, porque empezaba a perder el control de su entrepierna.

_-No pasa nada, tío William. Ella está de acuerdo, tú también, y los dos se divierten, ¿verdad que sí?-_ Archie se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo- _Aunque tengo curiosidad sobre quién será esa chica. Sólo nos dijeron que la apodas "Brujita Andrew" y que únicamente se somete a ti.  
><em>

Albert seguía mudo, visiblemente abochornado porque sus sobrinos y Candy, hayan descubierto sus aficiones más secretas. Alistair puso punto final a la entrevista.

_-Pues bien, tío. Este es el trato: para nosotros no ha pasado nada, te queremos igual, y nos alegramos de que vivas tu sexualidad del modo más satisfactorio para ti, de mutuo acuerdo con esa chica. Pero tú tampoco dirás nada del acuerdo que tenemos con Candy._

_-¿Y si me niego? Podría llevarme a Candy a Inglaterra en media hora si quiero._

_-Pero no querrás, tiíto... no a menos que desees ver publicadas estas fotos mañana. Sabíamos que ibas a descubrirnos, y no queremos nada más que todo siga como siempre. Que seamos un clan unido y nos respetemos, ahora más que nunca._

_-¿Por qué, Alistair?_

_-Porque Candy va a tener un hijo... ahora sí vas a ser "tío abuelo", tío William._

Archie interviene antes de que surja alguna broma malintencionada.

_-Y nos da igual de quién es la semilla. El bebé simplemente es nuestro, y le amamos tanto como a su madre._

El imponente rubio parpadea, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabe qué hacer. Se apoya en la fina madera de su escritorio, piensa unos instantes, procesando con la mayor velocidad posible la información recibida; y sopesando pros y contras. Finalmente, emite su veredicto.

_-Candy es adulta y ha decidido. No puedo negar que me extraña y molesta la situación, pero como siempre, respetaré las decisiones de ella. Pero no lo olviden, Archibald y Alistair,- _dijo amenazante_- siempre estaré pendiente de ella. Si por cualquier motivo le hacen daño yo..._

Los jóvenes asintieron solemnemente; y sin mediar palabra, salieron del despacho para que Candy pudiera despedirse de Albert. La chica se arrojó a sus brazos, para abrazarlo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

_-Tranquilo, Bert, yo te quiero tal y como eres. Para mí no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo mi mismo Albert de siempre... y espero que ya no estés más solo._

_-Lo sé, pequeña-_ responde el rubio, con el rostro aun ruborizado.

_-Gracias por apoyarme-_ la chica tiene los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Estrechan el abrazo, ella le brinda esa preciosa sonrisa que tiene la magia de iluminar a quien la recibe; y Albert se siente reconfortado. Cuando la señora Cornwell se va, Albert vuelve a su sillón y toma su teléfono celular privado.

_-Sedleck, esta vez no quiero que venga al club. Llévala a mi apartamento en Covent Garden. Dile que ahí me reuniré con ella._

Tras colgar, sonríe complacido, liberado y... ¿enamorado?

o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o<p>

En el parking del Corporativo, unos ansiosos Archie y Stear tamborilean con los dedos el volante y el tablero del coche, ansiosos por ver a Candy. Cuando Archie estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, el ascensor se abre y aparece una llorosa, pero feliz Candy.

En silencio, los abraza y con la mirada les dice que todo está bien. Los tres se dirigen al coche contentos y aliviados.

Apenas llegaron a casa, los Cornwell procedieron a llevar a su preciosa joya con diligencia hacia el dormitorio. Nunca, nunca tendrían suficiente de Candy, y siempre la protegerían. Incluso con su vida, de ser necesario.

La ropa de los tres va quedando desperdigada por la escalera; y sólo porque una suplicante Candy lo rogó, bajaron algunos peldaños para recoger las lujosas prendas de Archie. La servidumbre no debía enterarse de nada, el que se les fuera la lengua era un riesgo inasumible. Apenas pasan el umbral del dormitorio, y uno de ellos arranca desesperado el tanga de encaje de la chica.

Después de ver cómo Stear daba unos besos rapaces a su desnuda esposa, Archie se sienta en la orilla de la cama, desnudo como su madre lo trajo al mundo; y extiende sus brazos llamando a la dulce rubia. Ella acude a su llamado, estremeciéndose de placer al sentir los dedos de Stear abandonar su más íntima femeinidad. Cuando se dispone a sentarse encima de Archie, de frente a él, su castaño amante la detiene y la hace girarse.

_-Hoy así no, Gatita..._- le dice suavemente, pero no pierde la oportunidad de lamer uno de sus pechos, antes de hacerla darse la vuelta, como si él fuese su silla.

Y sólo cuando sintió al castaño sondeando su pequeño esfínter, con dulzura y delicadeza, Candy comprende lo que quiere hacerle. Ya lo han hecho así antes, pero nunca en esa postura; que promete darle placer infinito.

_-¿Te gusta, Gatita?_

Por respuesta, escucha el dulce gemido de la rubia, más parecido a un ronroneo.

Entonces, Archie utiliza un poco de lubricante, y comienza a fundirse en ella. Esta postura permite una invasión profunda, pero también que ella la controle. Candy aprieta los dedos de los pies, extasiada, y alzando el brazo derecho, atrae hacia ella la cabeza de Archie, para besarle apasionadamente a la vez que mantiene el lento ritmo de la intromisión.

Stear decide que ya está bien de observar, y tras quitarse las gafas, se une a la fiesta paseando sus labios por los pechos de la chica, ahora más llenos y sensibles por el embarazo. El roce del cálido aliento de su marido la hace estremecerse y jadear.

_-Preciosa..._- jadea Archie.

_-Nunca, nunca dejaremos de quererte...-_ confiesa Stear, con aire de abandono total.

La mano del pelinegro recorre la piel de su mujer, y encuentra su sitio en la unión de la piernas de ella. Candy cree que es imposible sentirse más amada y esponjada de placer; pero dos dedos de Stear introduciéndose en su húmeda funda le demuestran lo equivocada que está. El perverso pulgar de Stear comienza a hacer círculos en el brote ultrasensible de la chica, y Candy se arquea entre espasmos de placer.

_-Así, así, así...-_ gime suplicante, sin saber a cuál de sus dos amantes lo está pidiendo. Da igual, ambos la complacen aumentando el ritmo de sus atenciones. Decide que es hora de devolver el favor a Stear, y con su pequeña mano toma el vástago del pelinegro, para recorrerlo con sus dedos. Pasa el pulgar por la húmeda punta, y Stear contiene el aire por la sorpresa y el placer. Involuntariamente mueve las caderas hacia ella, que le bvrinda gustosamente más caricias.

De pronto, una especie de supernova de placer estalla en el cuerpo de ella, descontrolando todo su ser y haciéndole ver las estrellas. Jadea desesperada, y alcanza el clímax entre los bombeos desesperados de Archie y Stear, que finalmente se dejan ir, líquidos y candentes, en ella.

Estando los tres reposando en la cama, perlados de sudor y jadeantes, Candy los miró con infinito amor. Borracha de placer, tiende los brazos hacia ellos, y se acuna entre los masculinos pechos, como lo ha hecho tantas veces. Les ve sonreír, satisfechos y felices como ella.

En ese momento, mientras ellos acariciaban su cuerpo y su incipiente barriguita con suprema dulzura, ella tuvo más claro que nunca el hecho de que contra viento y marea lucharía por esa relación, porque siempre contará con el dulce apoyo de sus dos ardientes paladines. Ellos, y su hijo por venir, más los que sigan llegando, serán el ancla que la harán aferrarse a la vida y a sus dos amantes.

**o-o-o**

**FIN**

_**o-o-o**_

_**Omnia vincit Amor: et nos cedamus Amori!**_

**(EL AMOR TRIUNFA SOBRE TODO: DÉMOSLE PASO AL AMOR!)**

.-

**_FIN_**

**_©Stear's Girl_**

* * *

><p>,-,-,-,<p>

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima historia!

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS...**

**ladybug** Listo! Espero que te guste!

**valeriamarpa65** Jajajaja, esa es la idea, nena ;)

**Josie** Gracias por tus comentarios, aunque debo aclararte que en esta historia, los muchachones no están soñando.

**Lady Lyuva Sol** Ya está el final, calientito (en muchos sentidos, jaja). Gracias por todo, por apoyarme, por la idea de Albert castigador y por compartir tu talento!

**AnaEdith** Jajajajaja... me encantó lo de "perversos pensamientos". Aquí tienes el final :)

**Clau Ardley** Mana, eres un amor. No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento, y espero que este desenlace te sea agradable. Saludos!

**Blackcat2010** JAJAJAJA, así es, la jodía Pecosa siempre sale ganona! ¿Quién será la partner de Albert en el club? Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y... ¡es cierto lo del jocoque! Jajajajaja...

**Guest** Gracias, nena! Exacto, la diversidad es así, y mientras no estén implicados menores y todo sea consensuado, adelante.

**Friditas** Jajaja, a ver cómo te quedas con éste final; aunque según yo es menos goloso. Gracias por todo y saludos.

**Chicuelita99** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste el desenlace.

**Bowerslittlegirl** Gracias, precisamente intenté no salirme del guión original. Si los dos estaban loquitos por ella desde el principio...

**Sabrina Weasley** ¡Marchando final para Sabrina! Thanks a lot!

**Elisa** Tocaya! Aquí tienes el final, querida... ojalá sea de tu agrado!

**LizvetArdray** Jajajaja... pos sí, verdad? Ya ni a cuál elegir: ¡nos quedamos con los dos! Ahora que terminé este, me dedicaré al final de Tartán Azul y a GyP, que hace un año que no actualizo y pues no es de Dios hacer eso. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sinceramente agradecida a todas, a quienes me dejan un review, a quienes leen anónimamente, y ya entrada en gastos; a las trolls que me mandan mensajes de la vela perpetua. A su manera, todas y cada una me motivan a seguir.  
><strong>

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
